Batman: A New World (Volume Two)
by Brian Mark
Summary: The second instalment ! What has happened to Pamela Eisley ? What lies in store for Bruce and Dick Grayson ? And what of the mysterious Ra's al Ghul ? Why is he in Gotham ? The answers to all these questions, and more questions to answer in this re-telling of the Batman Saga. Perhaps you might like to read the first fifty chapters in Volume One ! By all means write a review.
1. Ch51 Better The Devil You Know? (Part 2)

Chapter Fifty-one

Better The Devil You Know ? ( Part Two )

by Brian Mark

It is now two weeks since the fall of Harvey Dent. In his inner sanctum, at Gotham P.D. Headquarters, Police Commissioner James Gordon and Chief O'Hara are reviewing the fortnightly crime figures:

Two weeks up to December 31st / Two weeks up to January 14th

Assaults 15 / 165

Muggings 2 / 140

Burglaries 7 / 103

Armed Robberies 0 / 73

Attempted Murders 3 / 33

Murders 0 / 15

The Commissioner puts his head in his hands:

- My God, Patrick, the last two weeks have been absolutely dreadful.

- Indeed, Commissioner. But they would have been a whole lot worse, if Batman hadn't been on hand.

- You're right, of course, Pat. God knows, where we would have been without him.

- His Bat Drones have taken the place of our S.W.A.T. ones. When he drops into a situation, it's like having five extra officers at the scene. The criminal fraternity in Gotham might be growing at quite a pace, but they are really frightened of Batman, to be sure.

- I honestly don't know where he gets his energy from, Chief. Every night this week he has been out, assisting in fifteen arrests, and preventing God knows how many other crimes. Why, only last night he stopped a robbery in a jewelry store. The gang only just managed to escape.

- I know, Commissioner. I was there. To my shame, it was me who allowed them to get away.

- How, Pat ?

- Sure, didn't I drive my Patrol Car directly in front of the Batmobile, as he was giving chase ! Thank God, he managed to stop in time !

Over in the abandoned warehouse, now kitted out a lot like the 'killing house' in Wayne Manor, Batman and Robin have just finished a training session. Unknown to Robin, Batman is feeling quite weak and tired. The effects of the Reaper's drug are beginning to make their presence felt.

- ( Batman ) That was excellent, Robin. I'm sorry, we haven't met for a while, but i have been really busy.

- I understand, Batman, but I could help. I know I could.

- You certainly did, when you got the better of that S.W.A.T. guy.

- But I could do that again.

- You have to finish school first, Dick. It's much too dangerous, ... and you need to develop much more in the way of judgment. That ... will be our next lesson.

- But I want to be ready to take down the guys, who killed the Team.

- You already have.

- What ? ... What do you mean ?

- It was S.W.A.T. Team Six that killed your friends. You beat up one of the guys in Team Six.

- I don't understand, Batman. But they were the Police.

- According to Captain Scribbs, it was Assistant Commissioner Dent, who gave the order.

Robin just sits down in total disbelief.

- I still don't understand. .. They're meant to be the good guys.

- There were very few good guys in Dent's S.W.A.T. teams.

- But how can we trust anyone in the Police again ?

- We can trust Commissioner Gordon, and the men HE trusts. Again, Robin, it is a question of judgment. Sometimes the bad guy is hidden in plain sight. He might even be your best friend. In the Commissioner's case, he was his Deputy. Judgment, Robin, next time, judgment.

Later that afternoon, Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox are meeting with Pamela Eisley in Wayne Tower.

- (Lucius) Good afternoon, Miss Eisley. My name is Lucius Fox, and this is Mr. Bruce Wayne. We are delighted that you have taken this project on board. You possess the most impressive credentials, Miss Eisley.

- I love my work, Mr. Fox. I love plants. I love trees. I love what they can do. I love what they can produce.

- That's very interesting, Miss Eisley.

- They breathe in what we breathe out, and breathe out what we breathe in. They help regulate the distribution of oxygen, carbon and nitrogen around the earth, and in the Atmosphere. They provide us with food to eat, and things to drink. They provide us with fuel. They produce medicines that make us well, and poisons that can kill or maim. And they can produce the antidote for those poisons.

- (Lucius) And that is why we are here, Miss Eisley.

- I will need two weeks.

- (Bruce) Excuse me.

- I like to work to deadlines. I can do this in two weeks.

- (Lucius) You consider, that you can do in two weeks, what the rest of the world's botanists and bio-chemists say is impossible ? Come now, Miss Eisley.

- I've already been working on it, Mr. Fox.

Bruce is intrigued.

- (Lucius) How so ?

- For six months now, I have been researching plant immune systems, plant antibodies. How poisonous plants, themselves, counter poisons.

- Fascinating, Miss Eisley.

- How to poison poison, basically.

- What do you need ?

- Oh, I'll let you know. If I can have a blood sample from an infected subject, I could start tomorrow.

- (Bruce) You can have one today.

- Then I can start tonight. I charge two thousand dollars a day, plus expenses.

- (Lucius) Lady, you have got a deal.

- I'll need the whole floor, and ... total privacy. No interruptions. Notify me an hour in advance, if you need to consult with me. ... I will need help getting all my specimens up here.

- The Tower's staff are totally at your disposal, Miss Eisley.

- Excellent. ... I notice, you haven't exactly said a great deal, Mr. Wayne, for someone who owns the place.

- (Bruce, deliberately feigning rudeness.) I own the whole Company.

- (Lucius) Ah, Mr. Wayne is a man of few words. ... He leaves all the day-to-day running of the Company to me.

A little later, Bruce is in the Company's Medical Room, and gets the Nurse to extract a blood sample ! The sample is duly coded, thereby maintaining the patient's anonymity. The Nurse simply thinks her Boss is conducting his own, personal Biology Project. After all, he has done it before !

Later that evening, as Pamela Eisley is helping to move her equipment and specimens into Wayne Tower, she is mortified to see Bruce Wayne entering the building with two beautiful women, one on each arm ! He was obviously attending a social event on the top floor.

- Why the creep ! ... Mom was right about Wayne. Eye candy, that's all he wants, eye candy. If there's one thing, he's not interested in, it's intelligent conversation !

Determined to be true to her word, and feeling a sense of loyalty to her employer, Lucius Fox, she would start her research project that evening, but finish early !

- I think it's high time you had a visit from Poison Ivy, Mr. Wayne !

Now, you might well be wondering, how she had got on with her Sister, when it came to enlisting her into Team Poison Ivy. It was no problem at all ! As, she had correctly assumed, Penelope simply leapt at the chance to be Poison Ivy B ! .. They both trained together when they could, and developed an intuitive mutual understanding, that comes natural to identical twins. Keeping the existence of her Twin Sister a secret was made so much the easier, as it was the policy of the Children's Home, to give all the unfostered children there the surname, Francis, after their Patron Saint. Pamela's Sister was called Penelope Francis, and she had been known as such, since she was 18 months old !

That evening, she gives her Sister a call !

As she studies blood sample WMG ( Bruce's address, Wayne Manor, Gotham ! ), and isolates the pathogen, she can't help noticing similarities between the Reaper's Poison, and one of her own ! Now, Pamela might create plant-based poisons, some of them potentially fatal, but never with the intention of administering a fatal dose to anyone, no matter how evil he might be.

- Surely, it couldn't be that simple, could it ? ... Now, if I could just figure out the plants that guy used to make the pathogen, I reckon, I might just have the poison I need to form the basis of the anti-toxin. .. Yes ! ! !

Later that evening, his social evening having been interrupted, Bruce has just changed his clothes, after thwarting another jewelry store robbery. The strict secrecy arrangements surrounding the routes, he takes in the Batmobile, mean that he has to leave it in the nearest storm drain, before returning to Wayne Tower.

In the Main Entertainment Lounge (There are three ! ), he discovers that the social evening has come to an end. Joe, his favorite Floor Man informs him, that the young ladies have gone home, and wished to express their appreciation to their host, having left with two of his junior Company Executives !

- Well, you win some, and you lose some. Goodnight, Joe.

- Goodnight, Mr. Wayne. .. Shall I switch off the lights ?

- No, Joe. It's okay. I'm kind of thirsty. I need something to drink first. ... He pours himself something to drink, feeling a bit of a twinge in his chest, feeling really tired after the evening's exertions.

Suddenly, the lights go out !

- No, Joe. Didn't you hear me ? .. I said, I was going to switch off the lights.

- I'm not Joe.

It is a woman's voice.

- Celia, is that you ? I thought you'd gone home with Mike Jones.

- No, I'm not Celia either. Actually, Bruce, you don't know me at all.

Bruce starts to look round the room for the nearest alarm.

- Well, now that we are on first name terms, may I know yours, Miss ...

- Ah, no, Bruce. That information must remain classified. ( Though dressed as Poison Ivy, she doesn't want to leave any clue, that might cause him to suspect Pamela Eisley. Tonight is not the night to make any reference to plants ! ) ... Celia, huh ? ... What happened, Bruce ? Did you strike out tonight ? Did I not see you with TWO beautiful women tonight ? Did you stay behind to dry your sorrows with booze ?

- Actually, it's water.

Surprise number one for Pamela !

- Okay, Bruce, it's time that the world of women taught you a lesson for all the philandering and cheap, meaningless exploitation of women, that has become your trademark of late.

Suddenly, Bruce hears the crack of a whip from the opposite corner of the lounge ! He is taken aback, as he hears the same voice come from that corner:

- You don't seem to be the least bit scared of me yet, Bruce, but you will be. You will be.

- It's Catwoman. You're Catwoman, right ?

- No, I'm not Catwoman. Did you want me to be ? ... Oh, come on, Bruce. Don't tell me, that you fancy her as

well ?

Bruce is baffled, as he hears the woman's voice coming regularly from different parts of the room, yet with no sight nor sound of movement !

- (Bruce) Have we met ?

- I thought I told you, we hadn't.

- Because, if I offended you in any way, I am truly sorry.

Surprise number two for Pamela, .. and for Penelope ! They don't expect Bruce Wayne to make apologies.

- You don't get it, Bruce. Your behavior is quite unacceptable. Tonight womanhood gets her revenge !

Pamela is the first to leap at him, inflicting several karate kicks to the chest and side ! Bruce doesn't have the energy to fight, and it hurts.

- What is it, Bruce ? ... Ah, maybe you didn't totally strike out, tonight after all ! Maybe someone, rather than something, has taken it all out of you, this evening. Well, how does it feel to be roughed up by a woman, Bruce. i'm going to take even more out of you tonight !

Then Penelope has a go at Bruce. Again, he is dumbfounded to be attacked from the opposite direction ! Kicked, battered and bruised about the chest and face, this assault seems more intense this time for some reason. It definitely didn't seem like Catwoman ! For a start, this very angry assailant was dressed in green ! Bruce reckons talking is his only chance of surviving the night:

- You talk about womanhood and exploitation, but it's all an act. I'm a businessman. It's my way of keeping my competitors off-guard, if they think I'm only interested in women and booze.

- Come off it, Bruce ! To you, women are just objects to parade and take advantage of. Even if what you are saying is true, you are still using us. You're a typical guy. It doesn't matter to you, if a woman has a brain. Why, I bet you wouldn't pay the blindest bit of notice, if a woman engaged in some intelligent conversation.

- Not true at all. Why, only today, my C.E.O. and I employed a brilliant young woman, probably the best in her field in the world. She's a real expert in plants.

Now it is Pamela and Penelope's turn to be taken aback a little.

- Oh, really ?

Bruce continues:

- Really. I was most impressed. I'm a biology graduate myself. I studied plant biology, and look forward to comparing notes with the girl tomorrow. What was it she said this afternoon, plants breathe in what we breathe out. They help to regulate the distribution of oxygen, carbon and nitrogen around the World, not to mention providing us with nutrition, medicines, fibers for clothing and building materials.

Surprise number three for Pamela ! She thinks to herself, that he has remembered her part in the conversation word for word, and remembers she omitted clothes and building material in the list of benefits, brought to the World by her beloved plants and trees.

Suddenly the perception about Bruce Wayne changes for both sisters ! Pamela concludes:

- I have to go.

And, with that, there is suddenly nothing, .. silence. Bruce looks all around him, and this mysterious female intruder is nowhere to be seen.

- Now, that was all I needed tonight, running into a champion for women's liberation, .. ( Feeling his cuts and bruises.) who knows karate ! ... Owwwh !

He goes to the nearest intercom unit, to call for Security:

- Hello, who is this ?

- It's Perkins, Mr. Wayne.

- Ah, Martin. We have an intruder on the premises. Alert Security throughout the building. Block off all stairways and exits.

- Right away, Mr. Wayne !

As the girls abseil down an air vent shaft, one says to the other:

- I think I was wrong about Bruce Wayne.

- I KNOW you were wrong about Bruce Wayne.

- He really is quite dishy.

- Yeah, .. quite a catch !

- Do you think we only fancy him for his money ? that would only make us feminist hypocrites.

- Not if we think he's a real dish !

- Then are we only interested in him for his looks and his body ?

- Shut up, Sister.

Once they reach the floor Pamela is working on, they stop, and climb through the vent into her laboratory. Changing into the same laboratory coats and SHORT skirts, they prepare for the final ruse, gathering some antibiotics and elastoplasts:

- I saw him first.

- Maybe, but I was the last to touch him.

- You were beating the guy up !

- All's fair in Love and War !

The Alarm is sounding throughout the Tower.

It is Penelope who gets out the door first, asking the Security Guard she meets, what is going on. She makes her way up in the elevator, to find Bruce Wayne, and comfort him !

Into the lounge she bursts:

- Mr. Wayne, are you all right ? ... Here, let me look at these cuts and bruises.

Can you believe it ? I know I can't !

- Oh, thanks, Pamela. I didn't know you were working so late.

- Oh, one thing you'll learn about me, Mr. Wayne. Once I start something, I just can't stop.

- Oh, please, Miss Eisley, you can call me Bruce.

- And you can call me, Pamela.

Meanwhile, Pamela has had to remain behind in the lab. She has to spend the night there !

Just before he retires for the evening, Oswald Cobblepot gets a rather mysterious, but threatening phone call:

- We're coming for it, Oswald.

- Coming for what ? .. Who is this ? .. Is this some kind of a joke ?

- No joke, Oswald. We want your Business, Oswald, your Company, and we are going to get it.

- If this is someone from the Property Cartel, I'm not interested. I won't sell.

- We're not the Cartel, Oswald. If you don't do what we say, we're going to kill you.

They hang up. Oswald is understandably deeply perturbed. There now seem to be new kids on the block, and very violent kids at that !

- Oh no. Not again.

Finally, that night, as Bruce opens his front door, Alfred is there to greet him, as always:

- May one be so bold to enquire what happened to you, Master Bruce ? You didn't suffer those injuries at the jewelry store.

- We have another female super-villain on the loose, Alfred. ... ( Feeling his bruises again.) Shall we say, she paid me a less than friendly visit this evening. ... The Woman in Green, that's what I'm calling her for now. ... But, Alfred, all these gangs, all this violence, this woman a case in point. ... I'm beginning to wonder, whether this was the time to bring down Harvey Dent.

Clearly Bruce is not the only one in the City thinking that, as everyone goes to bed in Gotham !


	2. Ch52 The Cagey Old Bird !

Chapter Fifty-two

The Cagey Old Bird !

Oswald Cobblepot had been committed to the criminal wing of Arkham Asylum, after his arrest and conviction, way back in the days of the revenge campaign he had waged against those, who were to form the Property Cartel, based in the Old Cathedral.

It was a terrible experience, but it did have it's lighter moments. For instance, when the Asylum's computers went down, he not only repaired them, but radically improved some of their programs ! This was to earn him considerable remission in the Criminal Wing !

But the best lighter moments came, when he got visits from the two important women in his life, his mother, of course, and Molly Brown ! He had to wait a year, though, for Molly's visits to start. She had to serve that period of time behind bars, as did most of the 'Football Team'. His mother, with every visit, continually criticized him for having gone too far, Molly for not going far enough !

His mother's visits nearly always went along these lines:

- Oswald, you've been a real disappointment to me, breaking the law like that. You are so lucky that that nice Mr. Dent let you come here. ! would have died, Oswald, if you had gone to prison. I would be in my grave, Oswald, and you would be sending me flowers.

- I know Ma, I know. But you know I'll make it up to ya. You know I will. I promise ya, I will.

- Make sure you write to me, Oswald.

- I promise, Ma. I promise. ... Are you getting your regular check from my royalties ?

- Yes, thank you. I've been able to rent a better apartment. And I have twice as much spending money than before !

Oswald Cobblepot had been a shrewd enough businessman to patent everything unique about his business before the take-over, and set aside 50% for his mother ! Ain't that nice ?

But even I couldn't have foreseen the good fortune that was to come his way, when who happened to be appointed his personal psychiatrist, but someone he had trained as a boy in his coaching school !

It was his expert opinion, that Oswald himself had been subject to a criminal act, albeit one that couldn't be proven.

It wasn't too long before he was out of the Criminal wing altogether. Who says that kindness isn't its own reward ?

Becoming a regular patient in Arkham brought some definite advantages. he could receive more visits, and he stood more chance of proving that he was perfectly sane, which he was ! Granted, he may have had an anger management problem, but, then, it all depended on what was making him angry !

If truth be told, it was Molly's visits that stopped him going IN-sane !

- I'm tellin ya, honey. You didn't go far enough. Those guys deserved to lose a lot more than their dignity for what they did to you. They humiliated you at High School, they took away your Company, and you lost that Coaching School, that meant so much to you.

- But, that's just it, Sweetheart. They did lose more, a whole lot more. Before I left Humanitec, I left them a little present, a little hidden program, that has siphoned off hundreds of thousands of dollars, if not millions by now, MY MILLIONS. ... When I get out of here, I'm goin' to use the money to start up a new Company.

- Oh, you old dog !

- Why, Molly, don't you mean, you old bird ! ...

And so it was. The Senior Staffs of the State's hospitals and schools, together with the parents of wanta-be football players and netballers, all signed a petition requesting Oswald's early release. No one could put together a more effective computer program, and at such an acceptable price, as Oswald Cobblepot ! And some of the older boys and girls, he had coached, now had children of their own, who wanted coaching ! Oswald's philosophy was always to foster camaraderie, fellowship and fun in sport, something that school teachers and coaches didn't seem to espouse perhaps as much as they could have.

Kindness once again proved to be its own reward for Oswald, and he was discharged early, thanks to an early signed declaration by his Psychiatrist, that he was totally sane !

There was no doubt about it. Oswald Cobblepot was easily one of the most popular characters in the whole of Gotham ! When he was discharged from Arkham, the Press and TV crews were all waiting outside for an interview. But Oswald was never one to court publicity. All he wanted to say was:

- I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all those who campaigned for my earl release, and who have sent me messages of support throughout my stay here in Arkham. Above all, I'd like to thank my Mother, and molly, the woman I love.

After a few months, and with the support of a few banks not in the pockets of the Cartel, one of which Wayme Finances, I might add, Oswald was up and running again, with his own Company, Cobblepot Computing. The hospitals trusted him. The schools trusted him. The banks trusted him.

And, at the same time as he was starting his new business, he re-opened his coaching school for football and netball. And he made a point of employing many of the older members in his Company. As usual, there was a real mix of social, religious and racial groups, so often marginalized by Gotham Society.

Oswald could easily have become a multi-millionaire, had he not been one to give much of what he earned away. As long as he lived, he would remain true to the promise he made to his Father, that he would only use computing as a way to make the World a better place !

Again, Oswald was prepared to specialize in potentially life-saving computer equipment for hospitals and paramedics. It was always the greatest form of payment, to know that he was helping to save countless lives, with his ground-breaking digital monitors and scanners.

And for some twenty years Oswald lived a happy life. For some twenty years he was engaged to Molly Brown !

And it wasn't long before he cracked the true identity of Batman ! Was it his undeniable great intelligence, that led to him surmising that Bruce Wayne had to be the Caped Crusader ? No, it was the computerized wizardry he employed, together with robotics and other technological innovations. Everything had the fingerprints of his old friend, Lucius Fox, all over it. Only Bruce Wayne could have authorized the creation and use of such equipment, and he had, after all, been a fire, search and rescue specialist, before taking up his Father's position in Wayne Enterprises.

He followed Batman's fortunes with interest, and, once he had discussed Bruce's identity with Lucius, there was a significant exchange of ideas between the two geniuses, mutually beneficial to both parties, as well as to Batman !

Then he got the phone call. At first he thought it was a joke. It sounded like a joke ! But it was so menacing, so convincing, that Oswald seriously considered that this could be it. He might have to surrender his Company again.

It was strange how, no sooner had Gotham's big gangster been arrested and charged, than someone very sinister was ready to take his place.


	3. Ch53: New Empires, New Emperors

Chapter Fifty-Three

New Empires, New Emperors

Oswald Cobblepot had not been the only businessman to receive a menacing phone call. All the members of the Property Cartel have got one, as have all the major players in Gotham's biggest banks.

- Hello, Lucius Fox ?

- Speaking, .. and to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking ?

- Who I am is not important. ... It's a secret !

- I'm sorry. I can't accept crank callers.

- I assure you, Mr. Fox, I ain't no crank caller.

- That's as maybe. Look, I'm really busy right now. I have a Company to run.

- And a bank.

- As a matter of fact, yes, though I tend to delegate that part of the Company to my subordinates. Look, who is

this ? ( As he starts to initiate 'Q''s call tracing mechanism.).

- From now on, you're not going to leave it to your subordinates. You're going to run things, and you're going to run them my way.

- I beg your pardon.

- Ah, ah, ah, no, no, no. I'm not going to let you trace this call. See you later alligator !

That morning, Bruce Wayne is having breakfast, talking to Alfred:

- Two fried eggs I think this morning.

- Yes, Master Bruce.

- Did you hear the news this morning ?

- One did hear about the explosion in London.

- I'm just waiting for the news to come on the radio:

- (Radio) And now for the latest on the bomb attack in London last night. The Metropolitan Police, together with many UK politicians, are baffled as to why the McKenzie Corporation should be singled out for such an attack. It is, after all, at the forefront of the fight against cancer, having just recently made the most significant breakthrough in years, when it isolated the masking gene in many cancers. If you remember listeners, the Company, though the smallest pharmaceutical company of its kind, had only last week announced, that it had successfully identified the agent that can effectively switch off the masking component in the gene, providing a revolutionary cure for many of the World's most dangerous cancers. Who would want to bomb a company, that has just made such a contribution to world health ?

- ( Alfred) Ah, who indeed ?

- It has got to be Norris.

- It would seem he's in London, Master Bruce.

- It would indeed. ... And, according to the latest I have heard from William Norris Senior, they are in the Scottish Hebrides at the moment.

- Perhaps now might be the opportunity for William to meet William, Master Bruce.

- Yes, we will have 'Q' monitor the British Health Service computer system for a pattern of unexplained deaths. That will help us track his path through Britain. ... My eggs, Alfred ?

- One was just going, Master Bruce.

While Alfred is frequenting the Main Kitchen, another major news item is covered on the News:

- And now for more about the former Assistant Chief of Police in the City, Harvey Dent. Later today, Mr. Dent is due to be discharged from the Burns Unit of Gotham General, and transferred under armed guard, to the Criminal Wing of Arkham Asylum. ...

- (Bruce, thinking about how Dent put his Butler into Arkham, punches the air ! ) Yes ! ! ! ... This one's for Alfred !

- Ever since his experience while being held hostage by Mr. Freeze, Mr. Dent has been demonstrating marked psychotic symptoms, that, according to the District Attorney, warrant his detention there, until he is deemed to be in a satisfactory state of mental health, sufficient to stand trial, once the Prosecution Case against him is ready.

At Kyle Manor, Salina Kyle is listening to the same News:

- Held hostage by Mr. Freeze, indeed. It was MY show ! And my drug made him go Lady Ga Ga. ... There ARE times, when I wish super-villains could employ lawyers, to claim the credit for their deeds !

Salina's inheritance had finally come through, thanks of course to Bruce Wayne. She immediately bought up the land she needed for her safari park, well away, this time, from significant development. Believe it or not, she even employed Wayne Construction to build it ! It was the only company she could trust, and she had, of course, a unique relationship with its acting C.E.O., not to mention that with the Company's owner !

- Two boiled eggs today, I think, Lazlo.

- Yes, Mistress Salina.

- Oh, I can't wait to see what the construction workers have done to the place. They should have started this morning.

Clearly, Salina is in her element, a new woman, with a new focus, having exorcised all her ghosts !

After seeing to Bruce Wayne's breakfast requirements, Alfred just has time to make communication with his contact in London, to inform him, that he might have intelligence about the movements of William Norris in the U.K., and to await further instructions. As highly loyal as he is to Bruce, he is also highly loyal to Queen and Country !

Later, back in the C.E.O.'s Office in Wayne Tower, Lucius is meeting with a potential investor in Wayne Enterprises:

- Good Morning, Mr. ... ah ... Ghul (Pronouncing the name as gull.). Sorry, have I pronounced your name

correctly ?

- Actually, it is after 12 midday, so I consider that the appropriate greeting should be Good Afternoon.

- Ah, quite.

- And my name is Ghul (Pronouncing it as Gool.).

- Many apologies.

- Where I was born, they say, a thousand apologies.

- A thousand apologies, Mr. Ghul.

- Apologies accepted, Mr. Fox.

- Now, according to the Chief Executive of Wayne Finance, you came into our bank this morning, intending to open an account, and deposit 150 million dollars. ... That IS rather a lot of money, Mr. Ghul.

- Is it your company's policy not to accept such large sums of money ? How can a business expect to do business, if it has such a policy, Mr. Fox ?

- Well, actually, Mr. Ghul, our Business, overall, last year, was valued at approximately 20 billion dollars, and we at Wayne Enterprises would like to think, that our success has been due to the fact, that we like to attract fair and honest investors and business associates, with fair and honest intentions. Dick Burns was simply following Company Policy. He wanted to have your credentials verified, and felt that he should better defer that task to me, given the very large sum involved.

- (Laughing) Ha, ha, Mr. Fox. That is precisely the answer I was hoping to hear. I, too, am a great believer in fairness and honesty. I despise corruption in business. I despise it anywhere, and am very glad to hear my sentiments lie very close to your own. ... In my case, I put it down to my Muslim and Buddhist backgrounds. But I notice that the one, who owns the Company, does not run the Company. ... Is that not so ?

- Indeed it is. You refer, no doubt, to Mr. Bruce Wayne. ... Mr. Wayne, shall we say, does not feel he was born to be a businessman, and is more one who wants to enjoy his wealth, rather than be involved in creating more of it.

- Ah, his Acting Chief Executive Officer is being most discreet, but maybe unnecessarily so. Mr. Wayne has chosen his substitute most astutely, and, no doubt, espouses his father's values as much as Thomas Wayne did.

- You knew Thomas Wayne ?

- I believe I might have come across him, under a different name, if you understand me, Mr. Fox .

- I think I do.

- And I believe your own father had a distinguished war record, too ?

- He did indeed. ... I see you are a man, who does his homework, Mr. Ghul.

- One believes in being thorough.

- Now you are beginning to sound like someone I know.

- I can assure you we have not even spoken before.

- We weren't speaking this morning, perhaps through a third party ?

- I think not, Mr. Fox. If you received a somewhat mysterious phone call this morning, it was nothing to do with me, I assure you. Unlike your employer, I never deal through a third party. I believe in always being direct.

- I see. .. I also see, that you have made your money in the Far East, ... in the anti-corruption business. ... What exactly does the work of your companies entail ?

- We are paid by governments and city councils to identify and root out any corruption detrimental to the growth of genuine enterprise and wealth. We employ private agents, acting on behalf of official law enforcement agencies, in situations where corruption might be rife in those agencies themselves, or where there is such danger involved, police officers fear for the safety of their loved ones. The recent fortunes involving corruption here in Gotham are a case in point. Wouldn't you agree ?

- I definitely couldn't argue there.

- And I also operate schools, that instruct the citizen in the use of martial arts, also quite a lucrative business.

- I don't exactly mean to pry, Mr. Ghul, but what brings you to Gotham ? It sure is a long way from home.

- Alas, that must remain a private matter for the time being. I'm sure, as one businessman to another, you understand.

- Of course. (Going to his intercom.) Excuse me for one moment, Mr. Ghul. ... Miss Perkins ?

- Yes, Mr. Fox ?

- Any word from Mr. Wayne ?

- He's on his way up now.

- Thank you, Miss Perkins. ( Switches off the intercom.)

- Well, Mr. Fox, may I open my account ? May I make my deposit ?

- Why not let me sleep on it ?

- By all means. A most sensible course of action, I am sure.

- Why, thank you for being so understanding, Mr. Ghul.

- I will take my leave.

Lucius goes to show him to the door:

- Goodbye, Mr. Ghul.

Bruce Wayne and Ghul pass each other outside the door !

- Ah, good afternoon, Mr. Wayne,

- Good afternoon.

- (Bruce entering the office) Who was that ?

- A Mr. Ra's al Ghul, Mr. Wayne.

- And who is Ra's al Ghul ?

- A champion for anti-corruption apparently, .. and someone who wants to deposit 150 million dollars in our bank !

- I'm speechless. ... Is that what you wanted to see me about, Lucius ?

- No. Actually it might be something a lot more serious. ... I got a curious phone call this morning. Nothing unusual about that necessarily, only, when I tried to trace the call on 'Q', he detected it almost right away, leaving no possible way to trace who it was.

- No one has ever defeated 'Q'.

- Exactly.

- What did he want ?

- To take over all our banking services, by the looks of things.

- Is that all ? ... Things definitely are starting to get out of hand, Lucius.

- Thank you for coming so quickly, Mr. Wayne.

- Well, actually, I have a meeting with Pamela Eisley this afternoon.

- Oh, really ?

- Yes. I suffered a few bumps and bruises here last night, and Pamela offered me some assistance afterwards.

- Yes, I heard about that. Some kind of green goddess, I believe.

- (Feeling his bruises) You believe correctly, but no serious harm done. Very professional operation though, didn't leave by any of the conventional exits, nor enter by any conventional route, so it would seem.

- So, what do you think about this guy who called ?

- We wait.

- And this Ra's al Ghul ? He wants to deposit 150 million dollars in our bank.

- I don't care who he is. We don't accept deposits of any size from anyone, who shows up out of the blue like that.

- That's what I thought. But why should he show up here at this particular time ? You said, that he was in the business of anti-corruption ?

- He makes his money by exposing corruption, and employing private law-enforcement agents to apprehend them.

- I thought that was the role of the F.B.I. .. Maybe there is more to his arrival here in Gotham than meets the

eye. ... What about Salina Kyle ? Do you think that she has settled down now ?

- Oh I think Miss Kyle is clearly in her element, a new woman, with a new focus, having exorcised all her ghosts !

- Did the men do as I asked ?

- Why, of course, Mr. Wayne.

And, talking of Salina Kyle. This young woman, at this moment of time, has gone down to her Park, to see how the work is progressing. She is very pleasantly surprised ! She wasn't at all sure when and where exactly construction was going to begin. She goes up to the Foreman:

- My goodness, this is wonderful. You started with the animal pens, the big cat enclosures ! And it looks as if you made an early start too !

- Mr. Wayne's instructions, Miss. We were here before daybreak, ready to start at first light.

As she looks around, she can see five different crews, each working on a separate pen. She witnesses the most remarkable vehicle, invented by Lucius Fox, laying iron fencing, at speed, all around one enclosure !

- Gosh, at this rate, I will have my cats here in two weeks.

- More like six or seven days, Miss Kyle.

- As early as that ? ... Purrfect !

She has to check herself, realizing her mistake ! Then she says to herself:

- Maybe I have been too hard on Bruce. I wonder what he is doing tonight ?

Meanwhile, Bruce is paying Pamela a visit !

- Hello, Mr. Wayne.

- Mr. Wayne ? I thought we were on first name terms. We certainly were last night.

- ( Thinking on her feet.) I was only joking, Bruce. It's good to see you. Welcome to my world !

- Wow ! You really do have a lot of specimens.

- I tend to call them plants.

- Of course you do.

- How are you feeling after last night ? I'm so sorry.

- Why ? It wasn't your fault. ... I'm fine. A few cuts and bruises, but, hey, I used to play basketball.

- ( Laughing ) That's really funny, Bruce. No, it is really nice to see you again, and good to know you're feeling a good bit better.

- So how are you getting on ? I know it's still very early days.

- Well actually, I reckon I have got this little problem licked.

- You're joking !

- No. I have isolated the toxin. It's a hybrid pathogen, but it is largely based on a plant I have here. What I have done is inject the toxin into this area here (Indicating it to Bruce.).

- Why there, Pamela ?

- That is the area best suited to develop anti-toxins, which should be sufficient to combat the effects of the pathogen in humans. I recommend that the donor of the initial specimen should be the first test subject.

- Right. (Very happy) No problem.

- All we can do now is wait. It will take up to two weeks for a definite antidote to be formulated.

- Well, if you have that sort of time on your hands, you have time to have dinner with me tonight.

- You're on.

- My place, nine o'clock.

- Nine o'clock it is.

Needless to say, Bruce is filled with a new sense of happiness, at the thought of a cure for his condition, and not least because he has a date with easily one of the most beautiful women in the World !

At Gotham General, Harvey Dent, under heavy armed guard, is being escorted into an ambulance, to be transferred to Arkham Asylum. The transfer is being covered on the news, by none other than Naimh Ross.

- (Dent, struggling violently with his guards.) Take me to jail, for God's Sake ! I'm perfectly sane. Take me to jail, please !

- (Naimh) So there you have it, folks. the once Assistant Chief of Gotham's Police, under arrest, and transferring to the criminal wing of Arkham Asylum, the place where Harvey definitely doesn't want to be right now. .. This is Naimh Ross, reporting for Gotham News Network, outside Gotham General Hospital.

Meanwhile, Oswald Cobblepot has just returned home after a busy day at Cobblepot Computing. It is always part of his daily routine, that , as soon as he comes home, he phones his beloved Molly Brown, using his beloved Twenties telephone ! Despite his incredible success in the world of digital communication, Oswald is remarkably traditional. He hates mobile phones ! And, despite being engaged to Molly for twenty years, he is more than happy for them both to have separate living arrangements ! A man, who enjoys his own independence, is Oswald !

No sooner is he off the phone with Molly, but he gets another phone call:

- Hello again Oswald. Well have you thought any more about our little business arrangement ?

- Tell me more about what it is you're suggesting, and I'll think about it.

- I told you before, Oswald. If you don't do what I say, we're going to kill you.

- But if I give you my company, it will be useless to you. All my customers will leave, and the business will be worth squat !

- That is why we need you to stay on, ... in name only. We'll be pulling the strings.

- But that's impossible ! You can't expect me to do something like that ? If you wanta kill me, go right ahead. It would kill me to do what you are saying anyway.

- But what about your mother, Oswald. What about Molly ?

- What do you mean ?

- If you don't do what we say, we'll kill THEM, and let YOU live. ... Well, Oswald, what do you say ?

Oswald hangs up, in a state of deep shock.

At Kyle Manor, Salina has just got home from the site of her new Safari Park. There to greet her is her beloved Cleopatra !

- Oh, hello, Sweetums ! What's the matter ? Did you miss me ? Come here. ( Cleopatra jumps into her arms.) Sit here on the sofa with me, while I make a little phone call. I've decided that that bad, bad Bruce isn't nearly so bad after all, and I am going to see if he is free to go out with me tonight:

- Hello, Bruce ? .. This is Salina Kyle.

- Oh, hello Salina. what can I do for you ? Are you happy with the work at the Park ?

- Over the moon, Bruce ! ... That's why I'm phoning, .. to thank you. I didn't expect your personal involvement in all of this, and I do appreciate the way you looked after my father's investments for me.

- No problem, Salina. Your father and mine were good friends. It was the least I could do.

- Well, I was kind a thinking I would like to thank you properly, maybe dinner tonight ? .. My treat ?

- Gee, sorry, Salina. I've already got a date for this evening.

Salina holds her hand over her phone and says:

- Damn !

Then, recovering her composure a little, goes on to say:

- (In a joking tone) Are you going out carousing again, this evening, Bruce ? Who is it tonight, enjoying the company of Gotham's most eligible playboy ?

- Oh no, Salina. Nothing like that. No, this is a bit more serious than that. ... Look, I'm kinda busy right now. Dinner some time would be real fine. I'll look forward to it. I'll get back to you, okay ?

- Okay, Bruce, okay.

- Damn, Cleopatra !

Cleopatra is startled.

- Oh, sorry, Sweetums, sorry (Stroking her most tenderly). ... It looks as if silly Salina might just have left things a little late. .. Maybe I was a little rash in letting go of Dwayne Brood. Damn !

That evening at Wayne Manor, Bruce and Aunt Harriot are watching the Naimh Ross Celebrity Special about Harvey Dent. Aunt Harriot just can't believe that Harvey could have done such things:

- I just can't believe that Harvey could have done such things, Bruce.

- I'm afraid it looks very much as he did, Aunt Harriot.

- (Naimh Ross) Here is unedited coverage of the interview Harvey Dent gave me on the Golf Course.

- Mr. Dent, you own Dent Securities. You are also Gotham's Assistant Commissioner of Police. How can you justify holding down two jobs like that ?

- I run a very successful business, Miss Ross. Lots of people around the world, who have proved their worth in the Private Sector, have been employed in various capacities by governments.., both national and local.

- But you earn fifty times as much money as C.E.O. of Dentsec, as you do as Assistant Commissioner. It is reckoned that you earned one and a half million dollars last year alone. Why stay in a position that pays peanuts in comparison ?

- ( A little rattled ) I see you've done your research. … I do it out of a sense of public duty. I also seem to have been pretty successful at it too.

- That's another thing, Mr. Dent. How come there is such a need for security services in Gotham, when you claim to have all but eradicated robbery and violent crime in the City ?

( Dent is momentarily wrong-footed at this point.)

- Maybe, it's a question of attacking the one problem on two fronts, Miss Ross, deterring the criminal from invading a person's property, and dealing firmly with him on the streets.

- Some might argue a bit too firmly, to the point of infringing their human rights.

- What about the human rights of the ordinary citizen, Miss Ross ? And the majority of those citizens happen to agree with me. So, if you don't mind. I'd like to finish my golf game.

- (Naimh) The hypocrisy of Mr. Dent is plain to see everywhere in that clip, not least because one of the people he was playing golf with, at the time, is none other than Larry Dicks, the very same Larry Dicks, who was at the scene of the bomb explosion, that almost killed the then Assistant Chief of Police ! It is widely believed that he has been named, by at least one States Evidence witness, as the Gotham Bomber. Police have been working on the assumption, that Dicks triggered the remote control device that exploded under the car Dent was driving. It is also believed that, at the time, Dent had kidnapped an as yet unnamed woman, and that it was, in fact, HER car.

- (Aunt Harriot) Oh it's so sad, Bruce. Who would have believed it ? I always thought that Harvey was keeping the streets safe for all of us. Just look at what has been happening in the City since he had to go. It's terrible, .. terrible.

- I know, Aunt Harriot, I know, but maybe things have to get worse, before they get better.

- Oh, Bruce, is that the time ? Don't you have a guest coming for dinner this evening ? I know Alfred is working very hard in the Kitchen.

- Yes, you're right. I have to go and get changed.

Bruce gets up, and heads out of the room.

- Enjoy your evening Bruce (Giggling a little to herself.)

- I will.

Meanwhile, Oswald Cobblepot receives a visitor:

- Ah Lucius, I'm so glad you could come, and so soon. (Whispering) Maybe best to keep quiet. Walls have ears

- What's wrong, Oswald, and why all the secrecy ? This is all rather cloak and dagger.

- It's happening all over again, Lucius.

- What's happening all over again ?

- I got a phone call today.

- So did I.

- In fact I have had two phone calls.

- He sounded as if he was joking, right ?

- At first, I thought he was joking.

- Oswald, you're not listening to a word I am saying.

- Sorry ?

- Wayne Enterprises got the same phone call this morning. .. It sounds as if someone is trying to take over most of Gotham's big business. It can hardly been a coincidence, we have both heard from the same guy. If it has been happening to us, it's been happening to a lot more.

- Well, I'll be. ... You got the same phone call too, huh ?

- Yes !

- So what are we going to do about it ? I don't know what he said to you, but he has threatened to kill Ma and Molly, if I don't let him take over.

- Well, funnily enough, we have a champion against this sort of corruption in Gotham at this very moment.

- Oh, .. who ?

- His name is Ra's al Ghul. He wanted to deposit $150 million into our bank.

- Never heard of him. Crazy sort of a name.

- Middle Eastern. ... I've been doing a bit of research.

- Using the Batcomputer, no doubt.

- Indeed. ... And it would seem that he has made his fortune largely in countries, where there has been a revolution, or reaction, against corruption in government, and where rather extreme measures are taken to stamp out injustice.

- What sort of measures ?

- People just disappear.

- Oh, I see.

- He has branches of his agency all over the World.

- Interesting, very interesting. ... No, I've made up my mind. ... I'm going to send Ma on an all-expenses-paid world cruise, and I'm gonna take Molly underground with me. ... The Penguin is going back on the road !

- ( Somewhat bemused ) Underground

- ( Seeing the funny side of it.) Yes, Lucius, underground. Oswald Cobblepot isn't going to be anybody's puppet ! ... I'm going to put the Company on the market. Will you be my executor ?

- Of course, Lucius, .. if that's what you want.

- And, after all is done and dusted, I can help you and Batman track down who's doing this, and (Beating the air.) whammo !

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce is entertaining Pamela Eisley, or rather, Alfred is !

- Are you ready for your hors d'oevres ?

- (Pamela) Why not ? Oh, this is wonderful, Bruce. Thank you for inviting me.

- We have a lot in common, Pamela.

- Yeah, but my family would have been making the meal, not enjoying it.

- That means nothing Pam. Can I call you Pam ?

- Sure.

- You are making your own way in the World, and you're making it a better place. I was born with this, an accident of birth.

- You are too kind.

- I meant every word.

- Yeah, I guess that plants have become my philosophy, Bruce.

- What do you mean ?

- Well, look at the age of the Earth ? Hell, look at the age of the Universe, not to mention it's incredible size. If there's one thing that strikes me about the world of plants, it's diversity, and everything's re-cycled. Physics, chemistry, biology, every scientific process is involved. People can feel threatened by the great age of Creation, and the sheer scale of things, but not me. I believe in the Law of Near-Infinite Diversity.

- And what is that, Pam ?

- The cycle of seeds planted, growth, fruit, death, re-seeding, and the whole thing begins again. And with cross-fertilization, not only do you have ever increasing variety, but great beauty as well. When you look at the history of the Universe, you see something quite similar. A star or a planet starts with a small rock in space, like a seed, and gravity causes it to grow and grow When they die, the whole process starts all over again. And where there is life, biology will create unique diversity, beauty and wonder. Like blades of grass, no two planets will be exactly the same. I could go on and on.

- Wow, that's right. That's right. You should write a book.

- No, .. I couldn't, .. could I ?

- Sure. Why not ? You're already developing an outstanding world-wide reputation in botany and bio-chemistry. With your answer to the Norris pathogen, it is about to go stratospheric !

- Thanks for the encouragement.

- Credit where credit's due, that's all.

Well, the dinner goes really well. Alfred has excelled himself as usual, Bruce and Pamela really hit it off, and plan to see each other again.

As they are saying goodnight, Mayor Linseed is putting his grandchildren to bed.. Suddenly he gets a message on his mobile phone:

- Why hello, Commissioner. How can I help you ?

- Is it true ?

- Sorry, is what true ?/

- That you are bringing in an outside agency ?

- I'm afraid so, Commissioner.

- But why ?

- I should think that was obvious, Commissioner. We have had corruption at the very heart of the Police Force. It was right under your nose, and YOU couldn't see it.

- But why not the F.B.I. ?

- According to my contacts in Washington, there is every possibility we can't trust them either. ... No, much better to bring in someone from outside, someone with a proven record.

- You are entrusting our anti-corruption strategy to someone from the other side of the planet ?

- All the more likely that he hasn't been touched by corruption on this side ! ...(In an authoritative tone) Goodnight, Commissioner.

- Goodnight, Mr. Mayor.


	4. Chapter 54: New Faces ( Part One )

New Faces ( Part One )

The next morning, in Arkham Asylum, after a night of violent thrashing on the part of one Harvey Dent, attendants arrive to kit him out with a straitjacket.

- ( Dent ) Oh no ! ... No you don't ! ... You can't do this ! ... I won't let you ! ... Where are my lawyers ?

As they grab hold of him, one says to him:

- Hey, Harvey. .. Come on, be a good boy. Don't make this any more difficult for yourself !

He continues to thrash about. The other attendant rather unprofessionally makes the comment:

- That's a very nasty burn you've got there, Harvey. ... Gee, ... I've never seen one like that before. ... One side is perfectly okay, .. no problem. You wouldn't think there was anything wrong. ... But, seen from the other side, .. gee, I wouldn't like to be in your shoes ! ... And, what's with the crazy smile on that side ? ... Is that going to be permanent, Harvey ?

They have only just secured all the belts, when two lawyers arrive.

- ( Dent ) Thank God, you're here. ... Look what they're doing here. See what they've done to me. ... Did you do as I asked ? ... Did you get the Hearing ?

- ( Lawyer ) Yes, Mr. Dent. It is scheduled for 2.30 this afternoon. We will be making your case for transfer then.

- Now, that's more like it !

Across the City, in Wayne Tower, Lucius gets another call in his office:

- No tricks, no traces, okay Lucius ?

- Look, who is this ?

- Have you thought about our little arrangement ?

- Yes, and the answer is no.

- I presume that you discussed the matter with Mr. Wayne.

- Naturally.

- YOU mightn't have any next of kin, Lucius, but Wayne does, right ? .. Miss Cooper, .. right ?

- Are you threatening us ?

- Yes.

- Let me talk to Mr. Wayne again.

- I think that would be most wise !

That afternoon ...

- ( Harriot ) Oh, Alfred, Isn't it wonderful ? I'm going on a world cruise.

- How wonderful, Miss Cooper. Will you be traveling alone ?

- No, I'm going to have a new friend, Martha Cobblepot.

- Delightful. It is always a worthwhile experience, making new friends.

Back at Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne and Lucius are in their office. Bruce is on the phone to Commissioner Gordon:

- Thai's right, Commissioner. Someone is trying to take over our bank, and has made threats to kill my Great Aunt, Miss Harriot Cooper.

- Alas, Mr. Wayne, this is not the first instance of such a call these past few days. There have been several, and not everyone has been brave enough to fulfill their civil duty as you, Sir. Do you want us to supply her with some protection, two armed officers perhaps ?

- No, that will not be necessary, Commissioner, though the offer is very much appreciated. My Great Aunt will be leaving on a world cruise within the week, and is going to stay with a friend, before she leaves.

- Well, if you're sure, Mr. Wayne. ... Unfortunately, our hands are tied at the moment. We have absolutely no way of identifying who is responsible for this activity. Even the most advanced computer tracing devices at our disposal can't isolate the source. ... It is very much as I feared. A massive power vacuum has occurred in the City, since the fall of Mr. Dent. ... Indeed, the Mayor has considered the situation so grave, that he is employing an outside agency to help us cope, until we are able to return to normal policing. At first, i didn't like the idea, but now I'm not so sure.

- I see, Commissioner. So, in other words, you are asking me to wait.

- I'm afraid so.

- May I ask the name of this agency ?

- Why yes. Ghul Investigations. They are a world-wide concern, with a proven track record in stamping out corruption. ... I am sorry I can't be of any more assistance. Why, I don't even think Batman could help us with this one. Perhaps, when Mr. Ghul begins his responsibilities, we will know a lot more.

- And when might that be ?

- Tomorrow.

- I see. ... Thank you, Commissioner. Bye for now.

- Good bye, Mr. Wayne.

He hangs up.

- Well, Lucius. It's very much as we suspected. We have an anonymous individual taking over the City, and there is nothing anyone can do about it, and he knows it. The Mayor has turned to Ghul and his agency to combat the menace.

- You don't think that Ghul might be behind the attempted takeovers ?

- Quite possibly. It is a remarkable coincidence that he turns up here when he has.

Just then, Bruce gets a call on his mobile phone, or rather, Batman's !

- ( Putting on his gruff Batman voice. ) Hello, Commissioner, how can I help you ?

- Batman, I really need your help. Gotham really needs your help.

- Presumably you are referring to the aggressive moves to takeover the City.

- So you are aware of what's happening, then ?

- It seems that someone was waiting in the wings, ready for Dent's Empire to fall.

- You don't think that it could be our friend, K.P. ?

- Now you come to mention it, Commissioner, that might be exactly what is happening.

- Could it possibly be this Kensington Payne ?

- He would certainly be worth re-investigating. But be careful who you trust, Commissioner. The man's reach may be long. If he is our man, he can buy loyalty anywhere he wants.

- My sentiments exactly, Batman. ... Meanwhile, can I count on you and your machines to deal with some of the muscle they are likely to employ ?

- You can, Commissioner.

- Thank you, Batman.

- Goodbye, Commissioner.

- ( Lucius ) Reading between the lines of your conversation, Mr. Wayne, it would seem that you have your hands well and truly full. Now, more than ever, you are going to need that antidote, and WE are going to need more equipment, to help compensate for the damage done by the Norris pathogen. Any word from Miss Eisley ?

- Yes, Lucius, YES ! The news is very good. We had dinner last night, and we are going to see each other again sometime soon. In fact, I should be nipping along to see her, to make our next date, right now. ... ( Looking at Lucius, who is obviously somewhat frustrated ! ) ... Oh, I see what you mean. Sorry, Lucius. Yeah, she has worked a real miracle, Lucius. She thinks she will have an antidote for us in two weeks, and it is tailor-made for ME ! Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner, but when both crisis and romance call at the same time, ...

- I quite understand, Mr. Wayne. I quite understand. ... Back to the problems in hand.

- Okay. It is obvious what this gangster has done. He has waited for all hell to break loose in Gotham, after Dent's arrest. Who knows, he might have been responsible for much of that, as well. With everybody already stretched, he has made his move on everyone with money in the City.

He continues:

- Obviously we have to step up our own personal safety arrangements, and security has to be tightened in all our premises. We could easily be fighting to defend ourselves for a time. We will need more cameras, and more security staff. Oh yes, and I want us to buy Dent Security. It is the easiest way to protect the people most threatened by all of this, and we certainly don't want that business falling into the wrong hands. We'll dismantle all Dent's secret surveillance devices, and dismiss all the staff involved in his blackmailing activities.

- It's as good as done, Mr. Wayne. ... And what about our friend, Mr. Ghul ? ... The man insisted on seeing me again. I have an appointment with him for later.

- Again, no to the deposit, but, wearing my Batman hat, perhaps the enemy of my enemy is my friend, for the time being at least. We might well end up supporting some of his teams. ... Gosh, the word 'Teams', in connection with Gotham's security, carries with it curious echoes, doesn't it ?

- You might say that, Mr. Wayne.

- (Radio) And now for the latest news. First up, Harvey Dent's Appeal Hearing. Lawyers representing our former Assistant Police Commissioner will be arriving shortly at the City Courthouse, to present their case against his incarceration in Arkham Asylum. They insist he is now perfectly sane, and fit to be transferred to Gotham's State Penitentiary. Watch this space !

A few moments later, Bruce sticks his head around the door of Pamela's Laboratory in Wayne Tower:

- Hi, Pam. How are things going ?

- Oh, hi, Bruce. .. Oh, largely routine, but all the microscope analysis of the process, so far, is very encouraging.

- Great news !

- I really enjoyed last night.

- Me too.

- Listen, Bruce, I'm afraid I have to go right away. I'm heading down to the Courthouse for the Dent Hearing.

- Really ? .. I didn't expect you to be interested in Harvey Dent, like that.

- Yes, as it happens. ... You see, our home was part of the Manors he is supposed to have targeted in the Gotham Arson campaign. My family worked for Cadbury Hawkes. That's how my mother died, my real mother, and how my father ended up so ill. There is a chance he will show up in person. If he does, I want to see the guy, .. up close, eye to eye, if possible.

- (Bruce, looking at his watch.) Gosh, is that the time ? ... I have to be somewhere in a hurry. ... I'll see you later then. Bye !

- Bye.

A little later, Batman is sitting in the rafters above the door of the Warehouse he uses to train Dick Grayson. Dick arrives after school. He first scouts around the outside of the building, enters and looks up, to see Batman sitting there above him:

- Hello, Batman.

- Hello, Dick.

Batman drops down, using a Bat Rope:

- ( Very pleased ) You looked up, Dick ! You looked up ! ... You scouted round the perimeter fist, and you looked

up !

- I only did what you told me to, Batman.

- That's what you're here for.

After Dick changes his clothes, they work with Bat Charges, These are thrown as close as possible to the intended target, temporarily incapacitating him, using specially adapted taser energy. Batman has already set up a few dummy targets.

- ( Robin ) These charges are incredible. If only the Team had had these, when Dent's men attacked us, more of us might have made it.

- They provide an instant method of counter-attack, Robin, as do Bat Flashes. They really can get you out of a lot of trouble.

They also practice a little jiu jitsu. Then comes the main lesson:

- Judgment, Robin, judgment. ... You can know all the right moves in a combat situation. You can have the best equipment at your disposal, but what goes on up here ( Pointing to his head. ), that's the most important thing. You might have noticed, Dick, that more often than not, I rescue people. I'm not primarily a crime-fighter. Here's a scenario for you. You are in a burning building. Three people, maybe more need you. Two are children, one four years old, the other nine. Who do you save first ? You have got to realize that you will have to make decisions on the spot, in the heat of the moment, no pun intended. Realizing this, before you start, is half the battle. Being ready, exercising the mind, developing wisdom and understanding, working hard at school, learning how to improvise. I've had to employ all those skills since I started.

- But it isn't enough to know the ages of the kids, and how many adults there are.

- Yes ? .. Go on.

- The youngest child might be relatively safe, the other less. If you free the adults, they might be able to help carry one of the children. It all depends on what you find, when you get there.

- You really are quite mature for your age, Dick.

- Batman ?

- Yes.

- When are you going to tell me who you really are ? ... You know who I am. Why can't I know who YOU are ?

- Ah, Robin. .. Here is a case in point, when judgment is required on my part. .. You are still young, in some respects mature, yes. But you will be impetuous. Its only natural. You were impetuous the day you helped me against Dent's men. If you knew my name, you might use it by accident, when others are around, maybe our opponents. When I was your age, I would have been the same.

- It's just, I want you to be my friend, not just Batman.

- I know, Robin. I understand.

- Can you tell me, where you get all the neat equipment ? ... The car, the glider, the drones ?

- Again, Robin. If I told you that, it would be easier for you to figure out who I am. It would amount to the same thing. I know this is something that could come between us, but there you have judgment again, making the hard decisions for the sake of the cause. But, don't worry. It won't always be like this, you'll see.

Meanwhile, over at the State Courthouse, the Press and News Reporters are out in force to report on proceedings at the Dent Hearing. Much to the disappointment of Pamela Eisley, Dent doesn't appear, but Scribbs, Dent's second-in-command, is there. In fact, Pamela passes him in the crowd, as he makes his way in to give evidence. But that fleeting encounter carries with it incredible significance. For it is enough for her to smell the same stale type of tobacco on his clothes, as she smelt on the man who started the fire in her home, all those years ago !

- It was him. He's the guy ! But they're going to let him go free. ... Well, I don't care. He's going to pay. That guy is going to pay.

Meanwhile, Lucius Fox is talking to Ra's Al Ghul in his office:

- I'm sorry, Mr. Ghul, but the answer is still no. We cannot accept such a large deposit from you at this time.

- May I ask why ?

- I am sorry. Perhaps you are aware of the spate of threats against moneyed interests in the City.

- Why, yes. That is why my agency is operating here. The Commissioner and the Mayor have briefed me on these matters.

- Then you will appreciate that we are likely to be most sensitive about a massive new investment in our bank at this particular juncture.

- I quite understand.

- Forgive me for asking, Mr. Ghul. .. Call it suspicion on my part, if you want, but why did you come to Gotham when you did ? An acquaintance of mine has been attending your own personal karate school in the City, for some time now, long before this current crisis broke. Surely that cannot be coincidence on YOUR part.

- Quite right, Mr. Fox. Of course it was no coincidence. .. The truth is, I had been aware of Mr. Dent's activities for over a year. I was shadowing those activities, only to find, that measures were finally taken to bring him to justice.

- But that was long before the Mayor requested your services.

- Of course. I like to be, ... now how do you Americans put it, .. ahead of the game, .. several moves ahead of my opponents and potential employers alike. I have been on the trail of Dent and men like him, for a long time in this country. It is always only a matter of time, before things get so out of hand, that suddenly my services are required. If you want to thwart or apprehend those responsible for insidious corruption in a country, you have to be at least its equal in the methods you employ.

- And what sort of methods would THEY be, exactly, Mr. Ghul ?

- Ah, alas I am not at liberty to divulge that information, lest it fall, shall we say, into the wrong hands, Mr. Fox.

- I see. .. Very interesting, Mr. Ghul. Perhaps if you approach a bank based in another city, with branches here in Gotham.

- Perhaps.

Back at the warehouse, Batman and Dick Grayson are coming to the end of their training session, when suddenly they hear the sound of shots and screams ! They rush outside. A group of armed men are holding up a security van, parked outside a nearby jewelry store. They have pistols and shotguns, and are pointing them at the Guards by the side of the road !

- ( Batman ) Okay. Dick, you get changed and go home. I'll take care of this.

Dick says nothing, then goes back inside. Armed with Bat Charges and Bat Flashes, Batman runs at speed, to take up position behind the gang, now loading their loot into their getaway van. Suddenly they are dazzled, some temporarily blinded, as Bat Flashes explode on either side. They all scatter, and Batman catches several of them with his taser charges. They fall to the ground, shaking almost uncontrollably. But three escape with bags full of jewelry, and head across waste-ground, in the direction of the warehouse. A police car arrives on the scene, and officers begin to arrest the robbers. Batman, suffering the effects of the Norris pathogen, runs after the others, but can't catch them.

Dick hasn't changed his clothes. He wanted to wait, and see if Batman would need help. Hiding behind the warehouse, he waits for the opportune moment to throw two Bat Charges. He throws one, .. then the second. Two of the gang fall to the ground, totally incapacitated. The other is momentarily stunned, but remains armed and dangerous. Batman has almost reached them, when Dick uses a little jiu jitsu on the guy, knocking the gun out of his hand, and bringing him to the ground.

In the distance, a newspaper journalist and photographer, who have been covering another story in the area, are also running towards the scene. Batman reaches Dick first, and secures the remainder of the gang with restraining tags.

- ( To Dick ) Quick, we've got to go.

But, before they can leave the scene, the journalist, a woman, calls out to Dick. He turns round. The photographer

takes his picture.

- ( Woman shouting. ) Excuse me, ... young man. ... Who are you ?

- ( Dick without thinking. ) I'm Robin.

- ( Batman ) Come on ! We can't stay here. I rather think you have said too much already !

- Gee, sorry, Batman.

A second police car arrives, this time on the waste-ground. Two officers retrieve the loot, and make their arrests. Batman takes Dick to a hidden access point, that leads down to the Bat Rocket, and its railway track below.

- Gosh, Batman, I didn't know you had a rocket car as well. It's unbelievable !

- There are lots of things you are yet to know, Dick. Now let's disappear !

- They both lie on the Bat Rocket, and away they go !


	5. Ch:55 New Faces ( Part Two )

New Faces ( Part Two )

Meanwhile, at Gotham P.D. Headquarters, Commissioner Gordon receives the latest in a long line of such phone calls:

- Hello ? ... Ah, Mr. Bross, ... what can I do for you ?

- ( Warner Bross ) I've just received a weird, sick phone call. .. I don't really know whether to take it seriously or not, but ...

- Let me guess. Someone wants to control your network, what you broadcast, and who you employ to read the News. If you don't comply, they have threatened to kill close members of your family. Am I right ?

- Why yes, but how did you know ?

- The same individual has been making such calls to business owners all over Gotham. It's like a plague.

- If I don't do what he wants, he says that he will kill my mother. What do I do, Commissioner ? ... Can you offer her any kind of protection ?

- None whatsoever I'm afraid. My only suggestion is to send her away for a while, until we can get to grips with this individual.

- But he said, if I did something like that, he would start to bomb our network ?

- Did he now ? ... Now that is new. ... To the best of my knowledge, he hasn't threatened bombings before.

- Do you have any idea who he might be ?

- None as yet, Mr. Bross, ... and it would be ill-advised of a Police Commissioner to impart that information to the proprietor of a Television News Organization, if I did.

- ( Half laughing. ) Point taken, Commissioner, point taken.

Back in her laboratory, Pamela Eisley is watching the News, eagerly waiting to know the outcome of the Dent Hearing:

- ( Naimh Ross ) While we are waiting for a statement from the Gotham Court of Appeal, concerning Harvey Dent, we have some breaking news about a dramatic incident in the City today. Batman successfully thwarted a jewelry heist this afternoon - I am tempted to say, single-handed. But no. It seems as if the Caped Crusader now has a partner, a Boy Wonder, his name, ( His picture flashes up on the screen. ) Robin.

- ( Pamela ) Oh my God, not Batman again. ... Batman, Batman, Batman !

- ( Naimh Ross ) And now for the result of today's Hearing. Over to Mr. Henderson Spratt, representing the former Assistant Police Commissioner, who will read the statement to the Press:

- ( Spratt ) According to the ruling of Judge Piglott, Head of the City's Court of Appeals, it gives me great pleasure to be able to announce that, pending no further instance of unusual behavior on the part of our client, he will be transferred to Gotham State Penitentiary in two weeks.

Pamela switches off the TV in disgust:

- Typical. The rich and powerful guy gets the decision he wanted. But, why should anyone prefer jail to an asylum ? ... Maybe, it's because you get a better kind of crazy inmate !

Just then, Bruce Wayne pokes his head around her door:

- ( Bruce ) Hello gorgeous. It's only me again.

- Oh, hi, Bruce. I was just watching the news.

- So what's the latest ?

- Dent has got what he wanted, as long as he's a good boy for two weeks. And the wonderful Batman has been out being a hero again.

- ( Half-joking ) I take it you don't exactly like Batman.

- No I don't. ... Okay, he's nowhere near as bad as Dent, but he was nowhere to be seen when my mother needed him, the night of the fire.

- But am I not right in saying, that Batman DID save your mother ?

- He saved my stepmother, ... not my real mother.

- But I don't think Batman was around as early as then.

- ( Cynically ) Oh, right. He just happened to be around in time to save my Stepmother.

- Quite possibly. ... But, ( A penny begins to drop. ) who did you say your family worked for again ?

- Cadbury Hawkes. .. Why ?

- Because I think I remember you.

- You do ?

- I was a trainee firefighter in those days, with Search and Rescue. It was my Ladder that answered the call that night. I found your father.

- But, what about my mother ?

- There was no way anyone could reach her. Two of my buddies nearly died trying. ... I'm sorry, Pam.

- No, it's not your fault. ... Wow, who would have thought, ... you, of all people actually saved my father ?

- ( Modestly ) In this case, let's just say it's a small world. ... But what happened to you, Pam ? From what I remember, you suffered quite a lot of scarring to your face ?

- No, I had always had that scarring. ... It only cleared up later. ... As you can see now, I don't have a problem.

- Well, that's one good thing that happened in your life, Pam.

- And you're another, Bruce.

- What about tonight, drinks in the Entertainment Lounge ?

- Which one ?

- The Main One.

- ( Laughing at the number of entertainment suites. ) That sounds great. I'll see you around eight ?

- Perfect.

Bruce leaves to meet up with Lucius. Fox informs him of the conversation with Ghul. He continues:

- Mr. Wayne, I reckon that Mr. Ghul knows about our friend, K.P., and not only that, but who he is. Who knows, but maybe he even knows who you really are ?

- ( Contemplating deeply. ) A gangster-hunter, who uses gangster methods, huh ?

- That's about the size of it, Mr. Wayne.

- Ah, it never rains but it pours. ... I must admit, Lucius, so many problems are coming at once, I really do think I'm fast approaching overload.

- Oh yes, and there's one more thing.

- Yes, Lucius ?

- When I made our initial overtures with regards the purchase of Dent Security, I discovered that, in the last few days, Ghul had also made an offer to buy.

- Did he ? Did he, indeed ?

- But, given the unfortunate situation that pertained previously, and the conflict of interests, the State Judiciary blocked his bid.

- They couldn't have Ghul in the same situation as Dent. They couldn't afford to make the same mistake twice.

- Precisely.

Meanwhile, Pamela Eisley is just getting ready to leave her laboratory, to get ready for her next date, when SHE gets the phone call !

- (Horrible, snide voice. ) Hello Pam.

- Who is this ?

- Your next patient.

- Patient ? ... I don't have any patients. I'm not a doctor. ... I'm a botanist.

- A botanist that has the cure for my disease.

- I beg your pardon.

- Let's be brief, Pamela. With all the spare time you have had, to spend with Bruce Wayne, you must have made a great breakthrough in the search for a cure for the Norris pathogen. ... I want it, and I want it now.

- I'm sorry, but it is already spoken for.

- Ah, so I was right. You DO have the cure ! ! !

- I really fell for that one, didn't I ? ... But who the hell are you ? ... Is this some kind of cruel joke ?

- No, it's not a joke. ... I'm deadly serious, ... with the emphasis on the word, ' deadly '.

- ( Really spooked. ) What do you mean ?

- Basically, Pam. If you don't hand over all the antidote, we're going to kill you.

- My God.

- God has nothing to do with this, Pam. But, if his job were ever up for grabs, I think I'd take it !

- Why do you want all the antidote ? ... There are thousands of people who will need it, if it proves effective. They'll die without it.

- Exactly, ... and they'll pay big money for it. ... Oh yes, and I'll want the formula, together with the patent rights !

- No chance, SICKO ! ! !

And she hangs up. Really rattled, she takes some time to gather her thoughts, and think what she is going to do next. A little later, she gets a call from her stepbrother, Warner Bross. He tells her all about the threats HE has just received.

- ( Pamela ) So there really is a whacko, .. and he really is dangerous.

- I'm afraid so, Pamela, extremely dangerous. ... If he has threatened you, he really does mean it.

- Well, in that case, Warner, could you do me a favor ?

Around this time, Bruce is getting ready for his date. His faithful Butler is preparing him for the occasion !

- ( Brushing Bruce's evening jacket. ) One could not help but notice this evening, that Batman has a new associate.

- Yes, ... that was most unfortunate. ... I tried to get him away without being seen, but it was too late.

- One understood that the boy was being trained to take your place.

- Maybe things have changed.

- But the streets are much too dangerous for the boy.

- Don't worry, Alfred. I know. ... I don't intend to involve him at all, for the foreseeable future at least. In fact, the last thing I said to him was to lie low for a while, and to wait for all the fuss about Robin to die down, before we resume training. Anything interesting to report ?

- No doubt, Master Bruce is aware that Harvey Dent seems to have won his Appeal.

- Yes, I heard it on the News. ... I'm sorry, Alfred. ... It really did seem the perfect form of justice, after what he did to you all those years ago.

- One must confess that one was somewhat of that persuasion, but ours is not the way of the World.

- Indeed, Alfred, indeed. ... Anything else ?

- One has been doing a little research on Mr. Ghul, Master Bruce.

- And what did you find ?

- Though one usually has no time for conspiracy theorists, Sir, there are several, whose allegations about Mr. Ghul tend to ring rather true.

- What allegations ?

- Well, Master Bruce, it would seem that once the maestro has worked his magic, and 'dealt' with the problem of corruption to everyone's satisfaction, he leaves, what these theorists call Zsars or Princes, puppets of his, in control of the day-to-day running of their Justice Systems. This is part of the deal Ghul makes with his clients, before the contract is signed.

Alfred continues:

- These are his trusted guardians of justice. They will use any means necessary to prevent injustice, but this also extends to their own, or rather Ghul's personal view of social justice and norms. If one person's view of freedom and justice clashes with theirs, they are threatened, imprisoned or they simply ... disappear.

- Allegedly.

- Allegedly, Sir.

He takes the jacket from Alfred and adds:

- Immaculate as ever, Alfred. ... Any word on the Grim Reaper ?

- One's sources back in England lead one to believe, that Special Branch was tracking him as far as Scotland, but the trail went cold.

- How did they find out Norris was in the Country ?

- Oh, no doubt they have their sources. ( It was Alfred, of course ! ). .. But, of course, until he begins to re-create his usual pattern of killing, one is unable to begin accurately tracing his movements.

- Keep me posted, Alfred. The sooner we can effect an encounter between him and Norris Senior the better. ... Oh, by the way, did you walk Doodles today ?

- Twice, Master Bruce. ...And I gave him his bath.

Later that evening, Bruce is on his way up to the Entertainment Lounge, to meet Pamela. He goes to get into an elevator, and who should be coming out, but Dick Grayson !

- My goodness, Dick, what are you doing here ?

- My goodness, Mr. Wayne, I didn't think you would remember my name !

- I never forget a name, Dick.

- No, I was working here tonight, tidying some files for Mr. Perkins in Accounts. I work here one night a week, for three hours after school.

- I see, Dick. Well, keep up the good work.

Bruce gets into the elevator, thinking that was a close one, and how strange it felt to meet with his trusted young friend just after their last meeting, under a different identity ! ... Then he begins to put himself in Dick's shoes, ... what it must feel like, to be in the News and the limelight, as one person, but to be totally unrecognized as another, as himself. In a way, it was easy for Bruce Wayne, alias Batman to empathize, but then again, Bruce Wayne was a billionaire, with lots of recognition, billions of dollars worth !

By the time he reaches the Lounge, he is a little late. ... However, there is no sign of Pamela anywhere. He tries to contact her on her mobile, only to find that it has been switched off.

- Strange. I hope nothing has happened to her.

After fifteen minutes, he is deflated, and beginning to feel that, again, the chance for love might have passed him by. ... Then he gets a call patched through to him by the Company switchboard operator:

- Thank you, Miss Perkins, I'll take the call. ... Hello, Mr. Bross.

- Please, ... call me Warner. ... Look, sorry, Bruce. ... Pamela asked me to call you around 7.30, once she had packed most of her specimens ...

- What do you mean, packed all her specimens ?

- Gee, .. I'm really, really sorry, I was in a meeting. It overran. I couldn't make the call. ... She was really frightened, Bruce.

- Frightened ? ... Of me ?

- No, ... this real bad news guy. He's trying to take over the City. The Police know all about him. ... He wanted what Pam was working on for himself. He threatened to kill her, Bruce, if she didn't do what he wanted. ... She has gone into hiding, Bruce, ... left Gotham. I can't tell you where she has gone. I don't even know, myself. ... I know you were beginning to get close. ... In fact, I think she felt she was helping to protect you, by moving out of your premises.

- ( Beginning to realize the consequences of all of this, regarding his own weakening condition. ) Did she say anything about what she was working on ?

- Oh yeah, but don't worry. She said that she would find a way to get the antidote, and the formula to you, in the two weeks she agreed. ... And, don't worry, Bruce. I know I'm a News Man, but I'm also a brother, and I won't release anything publicly about the drug and its importance, until I hear from her that it is, indeed, effective against the poison.

- ( Quite dazed. ) I see. ... Yeah. ... Thanks. ... Thanks, Warner, for letting me know.

Bruce dashes to the elevator, descends to Pamela's floor, only to find an almost empty laboratory, where the Garden of Eden had been.

Poor Bruce. Just when he felt he was beginning to live again, literally, ... and when he was beginning to love again, he is stopped in his tracks. He is almost totally numb.

As he heads for his car, in the underground car park, he hears the sound of a large explosion in the distance. He is relatively unmoved. As he gets into the car, he switches on the radio, to learn that there was a thirty minute warning, before a massive bomb destroyed a department store in the City, one of three belonging to an up-and-coming guy, who had started from scratch in a street market, to become a millionaire One third of his business had been destroyed in a moment.

Bruce can only imagine, that here is one man, who has taken a stand against the extortion racket blanketing Gotham, now for Bruce a darkening storm. The warning, so the news man announces, is believed to have come from someone claiming to be the Gotham Bomber.

- ( Bruce ) Dicks.

It is Bruce's darkest moment since learning of his parents' deaths fifteen years before. The City he loves is at risk. The girl he loves is at risk. The life he loves is at risk. He goes to bed that night deep in thought and despair:

- ( To himself. ) What of the future ? ...

The next day would see a welcome change in fortunes, ... to some extent.

Alfred is serving Bruce his breakfast, appreciating the crisis he is experiencing:

- Good news, Master Bruce, concerning Mr. Norris.

- ( This perks him up a little. ) Oh, really ?

- It would appear that he is staying in the port of Aberdeen, in Scotland. Special Branch suspect that he is to be smuggled out of the country, in return for a not insignificant amount of money.

- Money no doubt supplied by our mysterious K.P.

- Quite.

- How did you track him to Aberdeen ?

- His usual pattern of killing entails, one hesitates to use the word, 'culling' individuals from a wide variety of professions. ... In fact, the trail went cold for Special Branch, when the man who was tailing him died suddenly in his sleep ! ... One can only postulate that the poor officer in question had been the third Police Officer to have been making enquiries about him, and suffered his fate accordingly.

- ( Thinking out loud.) Aberdeen, ... Aberdeen, ... ( Reading from his tablet. ) Yep. According to the latest text from William Senior, the Fries Team are currently training in the Orkney Islands, and could land him anywhere in Northern Scotland at a moment's notice. ( Starts texting. ) I'm sending him all the necessary information now.

- Very well, Master Bruce. ... Oh, Master Bruce.

- Yes, Alfred ?

- One could well appreciate, given the wide range of concerns and difficulties the Master is currently dealing with, that the forthcoming High School Reunion might have slipped his attention. It is to take place on Saturday.

- ( Remembering. ) Yes, of course. ... Thanks for reminding me. ... ( Somewhat dejected. ) That's another engagement in the main Entertainment Lounge.

A few days later, Norris is eagerly packing all his things, getting ready to leave the UK within the hour. There is a knock on his door. He opens it, and is addressed by someone he thinks is a stranger:

- Hello, William.

- Who are you ?

- Don't you recognize me ?

- My God, ... it can't be.

- Believe it or not, I am your Grandfather !

- No. This isn't possible. ... This is some kind of a trick. It must be. Why, you look younger than I do. Whoever sent you has done a remarkable job, finding a doppelganger for my Grandfather. You look exactly like him.

- That's because I am him. I am William Norris, or rather, Captain William Norris, ... of the Arctic Soldier Brigade.

- The Arctic Soldier Brigade. ... I have heard of that unit.

- That's because the project in its latter stages was being funded by the same individual that is funding YOUR project, William.

- Cryogenics, ... soldiers frozen for decades, ... the cream of countries' special force units combined, available again and again, over decades, ... able to operate at ease in mega-cold conditions. ... Grandfather, ... is it really you ?

- Of course it is, William. Of course it is. ... After the War, I was taken ill, ... quite seriously. The Doctors thought I would die, when I was offered the opportunity to take part in an experimental project. I was to be cryogenically frozen. The scientists told me, that, in return for my participation, I would be a priority case for treatment, come the time when a cure for my condition could be found. I had no idea, that, in fact, it was a military project. When I awoke, ... they did cure me of my disease, but I was effectively confined to an ice prison, unable to survive temperatures above -8 degrees centigrade.

He continues:

- Elements within the American military were particularly interested in my insurgency skills, operating deep behind enemy lines in Hitler's Germany. They wanted to use me as an Arctic Sleeper in Alaska or Siberia, as a Specialist, should the Soviet Union ever invade the U.S. by that route.

- ( Like a child. ) Grandfather ! ( He hugs him. ) It is you. ... I thought it was some elaborate trick. ... You have no idea, how I have wanted to meet you. ... But I had long begun to lose hope by now. Even if you had survived the War, you couldn't still be alive. The Grim Reaper takes his toll of us all !

- A name you now have taken for yourself, William, ... a name I too once bore.

- How do you know about that ?

- I have my sources, William. Remember my speciality. ... I want you to stop. ... No one has the right to play God, as you do. Mankind cannot hope to be master of his own destiny, even if his fate is to be dictated by the problems of overpopulation.

- I disagree, Grandfather. I'm sorry, but I disagree.

- I know you do, Willliam. ... I understand. Believe me, I understand. ... But, no one has the right to decide who lives and who dies.

- But you did, Grandfather. ... You did.

- I only killed those who believed they had the right to do what you are doing now.

- You haven't come to kill ME, Grandfather ?

- No, William, no. ... I have come to get you to stop. ... You are my Grandson, and you have become a mass murderer. ... You even have my name, .. a name you have disgraced.

- ( Clearly conflicted. ) I am sorry, Grandfather, I really am. ... This is crazy. ... This is a moment I have longed for all my life. ... I'm in a great hurry to leave. ... I know it is unlikely that we can ever meet again.

- You don't have to go, William. ... We could talk. ... Our team could help you till you make your decision. ... The most important thing is, that you stop. ... Just disappear. ... Stop this madness.

- I would, if I could, but I can't, Grandfather. This is my life. It is my purpose, don't you see ? .. If the world goes on as it is, life will be absolutely impossible for many, and unbearable for even more . ... Every third child must die !

- But you are a third child, William.

- Sorry ? ... What did you say ?

- You are a third child.

- What do you mean ?

- Your mother and father had a severely handicapped daughter before your sister was born. They had her adopted. She is still alive today. Look, I have the evidence right here, copies of all the documents.

Norris grabs them from his Grandfather !

- Let me see those ! ... Are you sure this isn't some kind of a trick ?

He starts to read the papers.

- William, as much as you are a great disappointment to me, you are still my Grandson, my own flesh and blood. I would never dream of tricking you like that.

- I don't know what to say. ... My God, ... I don't know what to say, ... or what to think. ... There's so little time.

- There is lots of time, William. ... Just postpone your trip. Come with me.

- No, Grandfather. The arrangements are made. I have got to go ... now.

- Well, in that case, what are you going to do about it, William ? ... Are you going to bring this madness to an end ? ... Or, are you prepared to see yourSELF as a third child ? ... The choice is yours.

- I'll think about it. ... I will have to.

- I'm so sorry, William. ... Goodbye.

- Goodbye, Grandfather.

A few days later, Lucius is talking on the phone to Oswald Cobblepot:

- Well, Lucius, any word on the sale of my business ?

- Yes.

- Well ?

- There was only one interested buyer.

- And ...

- You are talking to him.

- What do you mean ?

- You are talking to the new owner of Humanitec.

- Humanitec ? ... It hasn't been called that since ...

- Since it was so cynically stolen from under that long nose of yours, all those years ago.

- And you bought it. you say. ... I don't know what to say, Lucius. ... I'm really touched.

- Let's just say, I am turning the clock back to its proper setting, .. to that time when it was our dream to run Humanitec together.

- Look, when all this is over, that is exactly what we are going to do, if you don't mind a bit of double-jobbing !

- I look forward to it, old friend. ...

- But it's going to be so dangerous for you, once the news gets out that you are the new proprietor.

- True, Oswald, but you and I know that I have just the right person to protect my interests, and the Company may just prove to be the ideal bait to hook this ne'er-do-well.

- I half expected our extortionist friend to use at least one proxy, to try and buy up the business.

- No, Oswald. ... It would have been too easy to trace back the connection to the original source.

- You're right of course.

- So, Oswald. Would I be right in imagining that you still intend to engage in this personal vendetta of yours ?

- You would

- So what are your plans, ... Penguin ?

- Heh, heh, heh, meh, meh ,meh, meh. ... You'll just have to wait and see, Lucius. Let's just say I have a few gangster methods up my sleeve, myself, when it comes to dealing with these hoods, not to mention a few interesting surprises.

- I wouldn't expect anything less, Oswald. ... I wouldn't expect anything less. ... It sounds as if we have a bit of gangster war brewing in the City.

As Lucius hangs up at the end of their phone call, he switches on the TV News:

- Two important items of news make the headlines today. Gotham's Police Commissioner Gordon confirmed today, that the recent spate of six bombings in the City, have all been carried out by the same individual, and that they all bear the hallmark of the Gotham Bomber, widely believed to be university drop-out, Larry Dicks. And another story, bound to make the headlines over the next few days, concerns the discovery of a body in a canal in Amsterdam, Holland. Unconfirmed reports, .. and I stress, that as yet they remain unconfirmed, suggest that it is the body of William Norris, the self-styled Grim Reaper. More on these stories after the following messages. This is Bob Kane, reporting for the Gotham News Network, Gotham.

- ( Lucius ) My God.

Meanwhile, as darkness begins to descend on her rapidly developing safari park, Salina is literally over the moon about the progress made, and ahead of schedule, as virtually all the resources of Wayne Construction are brought to bear on the project. Despite heavy rainfall over the previous two days, and the potential for the heavy vehicles to churn up the surface, very little damage has been done to the grounds of the proposed park. In fact you would scarcely recognize it as a construction site at all. Salina expects to be able to house her initial shipment of African big cats and gazelles within the week.

She has also come to learn that it seems to be all off between Bruce and the girl who was working for him, on HIS special project.

As she settles down on the sofa, with a cup of coffee dutifully prepared by her butler, she strokes her pet cat, and observes:

- You know, Cleopatra, I've been thinking. ... If Bruce is less than interested in beginning a new relationship, maybe he might think again, if he hears from someone, from an old one.

Elsewhere, as much as all hell has been breaking loose around the City for weeks now, even more is breaking loose around Gotham, this particular evening. Stores are being robbed, women in the streets have their purses stolen, another bomb goes off in a city center department store, and armed gangs drive around the Center, firing Uzi Machine Guns indiscriminately into stores that have closed for the night.

Bat drones have been releasing auto-bats, that fire knock-out darts at their intended targets. Batman has run out of Bat Charges to throw. He uses the Batmobile's microwave emitter to render a number of muggers so depressed, that they simply give themselves up to the Police ! However, feeling decidedly weak, Batman, now beginning to seriously question whether he can continue any sort of exertions as a crime-fighter, has all but given up trying to thwart the efforts of those criminal elements now running amok in Gotham.

His task is, however, made a little easier, with the presence of Ghul's men on the streets. A number of the ringleaders behind the UNREST find themselves quickly and unceremoniously under ARREST, ... and rather unofficially, I might add!

A day earlier than officially scheduled, Harvey Dent, following a period of much more settled behavior, is being transferred to the State Penitentiary. Judge Piglott has made the decision, and has recommended an early transfer, so as to avoid unnecessary publicity, a media circus, as he put it, a sentiment echoed by Warden Robert Crichton, Governor of the Gotham State Penitentiary.

The time for the official transfer has arrived. Guards from the Criminal Wing of Arkham Asylum officially handed him over to armed police escorts, who now, in turn, place him in the custody of two armed prison officers. Dent begins the 'Long Walk', as it is traditionally known amongst former inmates of the prison, along a dimly lit corridor, before he officially registers his name in the prison guest list ! Those officials, accompanying such an auspicious guest, don't know if the smile on his face is due to the horrible burns to that side of his face, or to the transfer his lawyers have so rigorously fought for on his behalf.

He soon finds himself in a prison cell. His two guards pass comment:

- Welcome to sing-sing, Harvey.

- Yeah, Harvey. ... Maybe you will take up music lessons ! ( Laughs. )

- Yes, Mr. Assistant Police Commissioner, it is time for you to sing a different tune ! ( Laughs. )

The guards are suddenly taken aback by the sounds of distant explosions, clearly coming from within the prison complex. They become increasingly rattled, with each fresh explosion. Looking in the direction of their most recent inmate, they notice that his smile seems to be intensifying ! Then the alarm sounds. The entire prison goes into lock-down. Emergency doors close. The guards begin to panic. The prisoners, in what is a special secure section of the prison, begin to cheer what seems to be a mass breakout attempt in the Penitentiary. Dent, too, begins to cheer, but, as time goes by, he begins to look at his watch:

- What's the hold up ? ... They should have been here by now ?

Fearing for his own personal safety, Governor Crichton tries franticly to make contact with the rest of the Penitentiary. But all the phone lines are dead. He is unable to contact the Special Response Tteam, especially trained to deal with riots or escape attempts in the prison. He doesn't even have his mobile phone. It is a prison regulation that all such phones be placed in staff lockers, to avoid interference with the security system. There is absolutely no way for anyone among the prison staff to contact the Gotham P.D. !

Gunfire can be heard, grenades explode, doors are blown. Eventually, the door to the special section housing Dent blows ! In rush two members of the Special Response Team.

- ( One of the guards. ) Thank God, we were really worried. ... What's going on ?

The two S.R.T.'s gun down the guards !

- ( Dent. ) What kept you ?

- Ah, Mr. Dent, you're not the only guy we've been ordered to release ! Everyone on this block is to be freed.

They let him out, and begin to unlock other cells.

- What do you mean, ordered ? ... I didn't order this ! ... I thought you were only coming for me !

- There's been a change of plan.

Meanwhile, Batman is half lying down, exhausted. Suddenly he gets a text message. He lifts out his phone, Bruce Wayne's phone ! He accesses his internet message service:

- Hello, Dwayne. This is Kitty. Could we talk ?

He slumps back, half smiling, half frustrated:

- Oh, Kiitty. .. You really do have a crazy sense of timing !

A little later, Dent is escorted in a darkened vehicle to an unknown destination. He soon finds himself in the company of a not unfamiliar individual:

- You ! ... Dicks, you bastard !

He rushes to get hold of the man who planted the bomb, which almost killed him, but is restrained by two strongmen protecting Dicks.

- ( Dent ) Thanks for the scars, Dicks ! Thanks for the face !

Suddenly, he hears a voice coming from a darkened corner of the room:

- ( Dent ) Come now, Harvey. Come now. ... Let's forgive and forget, huh ? ... After all, you've just been freed from jail. ... Maybe there's a case to be made, to be thankful for small mercies. ... I'M the one who actually ordered the operation on the Penitentiary, not YOU. ... Dicks is working for me now, and, believe it or not, so are you. ... Yeah, ... we got a lot of good people out tonight. ... I guess the powers that be neglected the fact that you selected most of the Special Response Team !

- Who the hell are you ?

- ( Stepping out from the shadows. ) Mr. Dent, you have the pleasure of addressing the new 'de facto' Mayor of this city. ... Sorry, the name is Jack Napier. ... I'm the Joker.


	6. Chapter 56: The Nature Of Things

The Nature of Things

by Brian Mark

Deep within the bowels of the Wayne Department of Applied Sciences:

- I know you're tired Mr. Wayne...That is why I've made you this. ...

Lucius uncovers a brand new vehicle for Batman.

- I call it the Tumbler.

- Why the Tumbler ?

- Because ... it tumbles.

- Ask a foolish question. ...

Bruce is absolutely transfixed by what he sees. Nothing could be more different from the sleek forms of the Batglider, the Bat Drones and the Batmobile ! It looks like a tank for a start !

- ( Bruce, jokingly ) Where's the cannon, Lucius ?

- Very droll, Mr. Wayne. Very droll. ... In one of these machines, Mr. Wayne, you don't need a cannon. .. It's more of a steamroller ! ... Its radically angular structure, coupled with its paper-silk-graphene composite layers, makes it almost impervious to RPG's, and its unique forward and rear suspensions can survive a drop of 60 feet.

- But how do you build all these things, Lucius ? Who all helps you, and what do you tell them in the way of a cover story ? ... What happens when they see all this hardware on the streets, in the possession of Batman ?

- There are no people involved, when we are working on Batman Projects, Mr. Wayne, ... only robots. Observe.

And lo and behold, as Lucius begins the production of more parts for the Tumbler, a myriad of robotic devices begins to work on the accompanying accessories for the new Tumbler !

- ( Bruce ) Impressive, ... most impressive.

- I think we can rely on the robots, in the matter of strict confidentiality. ( He giggles, as only Lucius giggles. ) Every robot is linked directly to the Bat Computer below the Manor. ... They can build you anything you need, Mr. Wayne, anything you need.

- When can the Tumbler be ready, Lucius ?

- Tonight, once I've fitted her out with her grapplers.

- Grapplers ?

- All will be revealed tonight, Mr. Wayne.

Just then, Bruce gets a text message:

- Hi Dwayne. In a bit of a rush. I want us to meet. If you feel the same, can meet you tomorrow afternoon for

coffee. Just name the time and place, Kitty.

- Still no word from Miss Eisley ?

- ( Bruce, somewhat distracted. ) Ah no. ... She is already a week overdue in making contact with a vaccine. Things are getting pretty desperate. I don't know how long I can keep this up. ... The Tumbler will certainly help, but things have reached breaking point. Gotham is descending into near depravity and anarchy. Ghul's men are good, but there are just not enough of them for the police to be able to cope, and Batman is all but spent.

He texts back:

- Let's do it. Viali's, Rainbow Plaza, 1.30pm. See you then.

- It really is that serious.

- Honestly, Lucius, you have no idea.

Bruce was feeling remarkably confused. Two women were interested in him, and he in them, at the same time ! He knew that, in a way, he was on the rebound from one of those relationships. He also knew that he was dying. .. Why meet Kitty under those circumstances ? ... Curiosity for one thing, hope that he might yet cheat death, for another.

Meanwhile, at home in his rather eclectically decorated apartment, Ra's al Ghul is in serious conversation with Commissioner Gordon, the decor a curious amalgam of ancient Arabian mosaic-work and Far-Eastern mysticism:

- Basically, Commissioner, this anonymous new would-be Godfather is a puppet of the most powerful magnate in the Country, a man who has taken immeasurable steps to disguise his vast wealth, and the power that accompanies it, a man by the name of Kensington Payne.

- ( Gordon, not wishing to reveal any foreknowledge about Payne. ) I see. ... You have no idea concerning the identity of this puppet of his ?

- I have my suspicions, but I don't wish to discuss them until they have been confirmed.

- I quite understand.

- Oh yes. There is one other thing.

- Yes.

- In response to the growing shroud of darkness descending on the City, I have taken the liberty of deploying my own personal bodyguard on the streets, a force of Ninjas, ... more than adequate in dealing with the threat posed by most of the criminal elements running riot at night.

- I will inform my men, Mr. Ghul, ... but I must advise you, that any excessive use of force, on their part, will be subject to the full rigor of the Law. ... I will not tolerate a return to the methods employed by my former Assistant in that regard.

- You need have no worries. I will instruct my men accordingly. Goodbye, Commissioner.

- Goodbye, Mr. Ghul.

Now, to describe Ghul as a mystic would be a misnomer, though that indeed was once a term he would have used in describing himself. For instance, he had believed he had lived many times before, as the same man, with the same destiny, to eradicate corruption and crime, whatever its source, and restore the World to its pre-ordained path of justice and peace. He was a man of visions, and, at times, these visions were remarkably accurate in revealing many hidden details about the activities of corrupt individuals, he would encounter on his extensive travels. Then he came to realize, that these 'visions' were rather the result of his innate ability to tune in to the vibrations and energy emanating from parallel worlds, and that he had been born at various times in the histories of many worlds running parallel to our own. There had been many parallel versions of Ra's al Ghul !

This is how he had discovered the identity of the person, he had called the 'Key Player', at the heart of all major Washington affairs, Kensington Payne, and, yes, the true identity of Batman, Bruce Wayne ! Not only had he perceived who Batman really was, but he had also gleaned that, in many versions of Gotham's history, it was Ghul, himself, who had trained the Caped Crusader, and not Alfred, Yes, having delved into the personal history of Alfred Pennyworth, it wasn't difficult to recognize the most logical alternative mentor, a situation he was intent on rectifying !

Just as William Norris had chosen a name like the Grim Reaper for himself, he had chosen the name, ' the Demon's Head', to strike fear into his enemies. At least, one of his parallel selves had done so, in days long gone by ! At times, his ability to tune in to alternative realities, gave him the edge in defeating his adversaries. At times, his perceptions would prove false. Divergences in the parallel worlds would result in false assumptions. It was an inexact science, but a science it was, nonetheless. Parallel realities were part of the fabric of the Universe.

Later that evening, in the well-secreted lair of Dent's successor:

- ( Napier ) Well hello, Harvey, how's the face, ay ? Ha, ha, ha, Has anyone told you it's like you have two faces ? Ironic, Harvey, ay ? .. You were two-faced all those years, in the employ of the City, and now you really do have two faces ! ... I want you to do a job for me tomorrow.

- What kind of a job ?

- I want you to kidnap Bruce Wayne.

- Bruce Wayne, why ?

- Let's just say he has been a thorn in my flesh for way too long, him and Batman, that is. ... He's proving most unco-operative in my endeavors to enter the bank lending sector. He must also know where the anti-venom for the Norris pathogen is.

- Why do you want the serum ?

- Because I am dying, Harvey. The pathogen is killing me. ... We kidnap him, rough him up a little, and hold onto him until his sidekick, Fox, allows us to take over his bank, he tells us where the antidote is, and, maybe, we let him go again. Who knows ?

- Maybe ? ... You're not thinking of killing Bruce Wayne?

- Oh, come now, Harvey. ... I know all about your singular attachment to the guy, but that's all changed. You're both on opposite sides now. ... Anyway, a certain individual by the name of K.P. informs me, that you had his father blown away, ... your best friend, and the guy's mother. In fact, it's probably one of the murder wraps they were lining up for you, while you were in Arkham. ... You've done it before. ... All I'm askin' is, that you do it again.

Basically, we keep Wayne alive until Fox has been able to speak to him, and he tells us where the vaccine is. Then, you waste him. I'm also banking on Batman showing up to try and effect another of his famous rescues. He has got in the way too often, the latest occasion, when he thwarted a security van heist I meticulously planned. I want you to waste him, too. Now that shouldn't be nearly as difficult. After all, he is one of the guys, who helped to bring you down. .. You have a score to settle.

- ( He continues. ) Fox, too, needs to be taught a lesson. He's only gone and bought the World's most advanced computer company under my very nose.

That night, Batman takes possession of his new Tumbler. It is an inelegant machine, lacking all finesse, a veritable 'bull in a china shop', but it can drive in all terrains, and seems totally indestructible. Yet it is fully programmable to find its own way back to pre-arranged destinations, with its own radar-guided steering and control system activated. All he can say is:

- It's a robot on wheels ! There's no other way to describe it.

He is about to take it out for a test drive. No sooner has he climbed inside, than he gets an unwelcome message from Alfred:

- One is afraid it's going to be a very rough night, Master Bruce, and a long one. For the first time ever in an American city, the Commissioner is about to announce a night curfew. There is a shootout in progress at a derelict warehouse at the corner of Tenth Avenue. The gang had just robbed a security van, when the Police gave chase, but they are so heavily armed, and there are so many of them, that the Commissioner fears an absolute bloodbath.

- I'm on my way.

Batman tears away at great speed towards the warehouse. Just then, he gets a phone call on his hotline:

- Yes, Commissioner.

- Bad news, Batman. ... Things have got so bad in the City tonight, I'm about to call a curfew. I'm particularly worried about a shootout at a derelict warehouse at the corner of Tenth Avenue. An armed gang has just held up a security van, but there are so many of them, and they are so heavily armed, that I fear an absolute bloodbath.

- I'm on my way.

As he negotiates his way through the streets at speed, there are riots in progress, but these stop momentarily, as the participants gaze in wonder and bewilderment at the sight of Batman's massive machine, as it passes by. Then they start again !

As he passes one riot in particular, Batman notices a group of sleek-looking ninja-like figures, descending down ropes, suspended from a specially adapted cargo helicopter, owned by Ghul Security. Each shadowy figure chooses his target, and soon renders him or her unconscious !

- ( Batman ) That's certainly one way of doing it, I guess.

All of a sudden, a little old lady crosses the street in front of him ! ... He is about to apply the brakes !... But the Tumbler stops dead all on its own !

- Phew, that sure was close.

Just then, a pre-recorded video message from Lucius Fox appears on a small screen in front of him:

- The vehicle's radar-activated power-braking system gives it a stopping distance of about 10 feet, .. give or take one or two inches. ... I trust you were wearing your seatbelt, Mr. Wayne.

- Very funny, Lucius. .. Very funny.

When he gets to the warehouse, the situation is so grave, that the Police are about to withdraw, and let the gang escape. Chief O'Hara is on the scene. He is dumbfounded at the sight of such a machine. Batman sticks his head out of the hatch at the front of the Tumbler:

- What's the situation, Chief O'Hara ?

- Oh, it's you, Batman. .. It's no use. There are just too many of them, ... and our guns, well, sure they are no more than pea-shooters against what THEY be carryin' !

- Mmmm. I have an idea.

- Sure I was really hopin' that you might.

- ( Slipping back inside the Tumbler. looking at the controls. ) Now, what was it Lucius said about the grapplers ? ... Ah, yes, ... here they are. ... ( Two missile-like pods carrying the grappler devices rise up out of the vehicle.) Wow, and they are target-sight-activated and all !

Batman aims at the top of the warehouse, and fires. Two large, weighty barbed grappling hooks, attached to heavy duty rope, launch and find their mark exactly where Batman has aimed. He slips the Tumbler into reverse, and bingo ! Almost half of the building, housing the gang, descends to the ground in a heap of rubble. Many of the gang are injured, the rest stunned. The Police move in, retrieve the loot, and make all the necessary arrests.

- ( Chief O'Hara to Batman. ) Oh, now, Batman, sure that indeed is a sight for sore eyes, and somethin' that I could never ever have imagined seein'. ... By golly, I will be havin' words with the Commissioner, to see if the Department couldn't be investin' in something like that, ourselves !

Fifteen minutes later, Napier is watching the news, expecting to hear about another security van heist of his, only

to discover what has just happened at the corner of Tenth ! Dent is with him.

- I don't believe it. .. .Words fail me. ... They absolutely fail me, Harvey. ... He has done it again, ... and in another brand new toy. .. Tomorrow, Harvey. ... This ends tomorrow. ... He dies ... tomorrow.

The next day, after a very long night and morning, supporting the Police on the streets, Batman can finally escape the confines of the Tumbler, sending it into a neighboring storm drain, and secretly accessing a secret entrance to Wayne Tower, to become Bruce Wayne once more. He is absolutely exhausted, and has no idea how he is going to face meeting Kitty for the first time.

- ( Emerging from the main exit. ) Oh, why did I choose today, of all days, to meet the girl ? ... Hold on, ... right, it wasn't me who arranged to meet today. It was Kitty.

He calls Alfred on his mobile:

- Hello, Alfred. I changed, and had a shower in my apartment. Just heading to meet my mystery date now.

As he gets ready to call a cab, he is suddenly grabbed from behind by two men, chlloroformed, then loses consciousness ! He is quickly taken away, and bundled into a van, that then hurtles away from the scene.

Back in Wayne Manor, Alfred is most concerned, having heard something, that could only have been described as a scuffle:

- Master Bruce ? ... Master Bruce, .. are you there, Master Bruce ?

Alfred immediately heads for the Bat Cave, and activates Bruce's tracker in his mobile phone, only to find that his phone hasn't moved, and is still outside Wayne Tower. He looks to video message Lucius.

High in Wayne Tower, within the confines of his office, Lucius Fox is informed of this unfortunate turn of events by his secretary.

- Hello, Alfred. I have just been informed that Mr. Wayne has been kidnapped. I'll get back to you.

His secretary is of course very upset, and it is all Fox can do to calm her down:

- Thank you, Miss Perkins. ... yes, it is, indeed, a terrible thing to have happened. ... Yes, I will phone the Commissioner personally. Don't upset yourself now. Go on, back to your work. .. Mr. Wayne wouldn't want us all to fall to pieces, now, would he ? ... ( Lifting his phone. ) Hello, Commissioner Gordon. This is Lucius Fox, of Wayne Enterprises. ... I wish to report a kidnapping. ...

Meanwhile, Salina Kyle is waiting at the Italian cafe, as arranged, her heart beating ten to the dozen, wondering what on earth Bruce Wayne will make of it, when he discovers who it is he has been dating ! She wants this meeting more than anything. Her safari park is likely to be ready, a full six weeks ahead of schedule. Her penguin and polar bear enclosures were ready three days before, and their new residents took up residence the day yesterday. To Salina, it doesn't matter how many girlfriends Bruce has had recently. She owes him everything, and she wants to give him everything.

- But where is he ? He's late.

Now, that was always one of Bruce's redeeming features ,through the last few frosty years. He would always be on time, despite all the pressures of a business tycoon lifestyle. Bruce Wayne was never late. She keeps looking at her watch. Maybe he has been in an accident. Or maybe he has had cold feet, and changed his mind. What a disaster !

Just then, she hears something on the news:

- News just in. In a most audacious act of criminality, Gotham's most eligible bachelor billionaire, Bruce Wayne, was kidnapped by two masked men, and bundled into the back of a plain white van. The Police have no idea where he has been taken, nor whether he is even still alive.

- Oh my God, Bruce !

Around this time, Bruce slowly, but surely regains consciousness.

- ( Feeling his head ) Oh, where am I ? ... What happened ?

Then he hears a most familiar voice, that he first welcomes, then has second thoughts about.

- ( Harvey Dent. ) Hello, Bruce. ... ( To two guards. ) It's okay. He is all tied up. He's not going anywhere. You can leave us.

- ( Guard ) But the boss said ...

- I know. ... Just leave us, right ?

- Where am I, Mr. Dent ?

- That I am not at liberty to tell you, Bruce.

- You will have to forgive me, if I don't feel like talking to you.

- That I quite understand. ... Look, if it's any consolation for you, Bruce, there isn't a day goes by, when I don't regret doing what I did. ... I came to appreciate that I owed your father my life, and I took his. ... You have got to believe me, I am very, very sorry, Bruce.

- And, what about my mother ? Are you sorry about her, too ?

- I was always sorry about your mother, more than you will ever know. I cared for her very deeply. Bruce. I never thought she would be there with your father.

- She was prepared to sacrifice herself for him, as you should have been.

- That I know, Bruce. Believe me, that I know.

- But why ? Why ?

- He had discovered what was really going on.

- You mean, what you were really doing.

- Yes.

- And so the noble dies at the hands of the ignoble.

- That is exactly it.

- And you are doing exactly the same today, ... only to a whole city now.

- That was not my doing.

- But it was inevitable, should you ever be discovered. You corrupted the very forces that are designed to prevent such things.

- Very well put, Bruce. .. You should consider a career in politics. ... You're right, of course. I guess, .. deep down, I know that, too. ... But I have to tell you, Bruce. Things aren't looking too good for you.

- What do you mean, exactly ?

- My new boss intends to kill you.

- Ah, I see.

Back in his office, in Wayne Tower, Lucius Fox gets a phone call:

- ( Fox ) Hello, this is Lucius Fox.

- We got your boss, Lucius. What are you goin' to do about it ?

Lucius immediately recognizes the voice, and replies:

- What do you want me to do about it ?

- ( In a deeply menacing tone. ) Oh, ... I think you know.

- You want me to sign over control of our bank, in exchange for Mr. Wayne's safe return.

- You got it in one, Lucius. ... Basically, I want you to sign it over to the First National.

- Presumably, because they have already agreed to co-operate with you in all your dealings.

- Why, Lucius. You are not just a pretty face !

- But I will have to call a meeting of the Board of Directors. It could take weeks.

- Call for it today. ... Have it meet today. .. That's what they did at First National. ... That's what you are gonna do at Wayne Enterprises.

- And, if I refuse.

- Wayne will die.

- How do I know he is still alive ? .. You've already killed people. How do I know you haven't killed Mr. Wayne ?

- You can talk to him, if you like, but no tricks, understand ? ... ( Sounding like the stereotypical female New York telephone operators of old. ) Hold on, please. We are putting you through to Mr. Wayne now.

- Hello, Lucius ?

- Is everything okay, Mr. Wayne ?

- I'm fine, Lucius. I'm okay.

The line suddenly goes dead.

- ( Again, acting the operator. ) Oh, I am sorry. I'm afraid we lost our connection with Mr. Wayne. Is there any other service you require ?

- No, .. that will be all... I will do as you require.

- Now that's better, Lucius. ... Now, couldn't we have saved everyone a whole lot of bother, if you had only co-operated sooner ?

Back in the Joker's lair, Bruce Wayne sits bound and gagged, chained to a radiator. If it wasn't for his state of health, and the fact that he had been awake all night, he would have had the strength to break a pipe, and get free. But He is sick. He is very sick. He is deep in thought:

- This is it. This is how it ends. This is how Bruce Wayne dies. It is how Batman dies. That's life, or rather death. (He smiles.) Batman was never superhuman. There was nothing about the natural order that said great guys like Batman can't die, ... even when still young. Thank God, I began to train Dick. He can take over, when he's ready. It's crazy, though. I was training him to take over as Batman, but didn't think about who would take over as Bruce Wayne. Ideally, Dick is the guy. He should work alongside Lucius and Alfred, living in the Manor. Why didn't I set the wheels in motion, to prepare the ground ? ... But then again, I have forgotten about Alfred. He'll work it out. ... Yeah, that's right. He'll take the boy under his wing. After all, that's what he did with the young Bruce Wayne. That's what he did with the young Batman. ( Again, he smiles, as a myriad of happy thoughts and memories flood through his mind. ) And then there's Kitty. I never did get to meet Kitty. I wonder who she is, and what she's like.

Just then, a guard comes in, unlocks the chain, and says:

- The Boss wants to see you, right away. Come with me.

He takes Bruce into an adjacent, darkened room. He remains bound, but the guard removes the gag.

- ( Napier, from a darkened corner. ) Welcome to my little home, Bruce.

- Who the hell are you ?

- Don't you know me ? You've stood in my way often enough, .. you and Batman, that is.

- What do you mean, I've stood in your way ?

- Oh, remember, that little matter of making your computer system available to the National Aviation Agency, the day I brought it to its knees.

- That was you ?

- It was. ... ( A bit more menacing. ) And then, you refused my offer to relieve you of your little bank.

- I couldn't do that. You know I couldn't.

- Why not ? .. Other people have. ... And then, there's the little matter of the antidote to the Norris pathogen. You still won't let me have it.

- What do you mean ? I don't have the antidote.

- Oh, come now. Surely the doll must have told you I needed the antidote. ... You are dealing with a desperate man, Mr. Wayne. You see, I'm gonna die, if I don't get that serum. I fell victim to the Reaper. ... But I just don't want the serum for myself. I'm gonna make money out of it. Lots of wealthy influential people have been infected by that poison. I'll be able to decide who lives and who dies. And some of them deserve to die, Bruce.

- You still haven't told me who you are.

- Patience, Bruce. Patience. ... All will be revealed, when Batman tries to save you.

- Batman ?

- Yes, Batman. You see, you might say that you and Batman made me the man I am today ?

- How do you mean ?

- You both have thwarted my plans in your own different ways. ... I would have been very content to play tricks on Society from time to time. You know, gettin' my kicks out of causing crazy, funny things to happen to people.

- There's nothing funny about people getting killed.

- ( Abruptly ) I think there is. ... But Batman would go and spoil things. He always spoiled things. ... But my expertise had nonetheless been recognized by a higher authority, and I was singled out to take over as the City Godfather. So, here I am. ... You know it's funny. It really is funny. Batman made me the man I am today. .. He even gave me my name.

- What name ?

Napier steps out from the shadows.

- ( Very menacing. ) I'm the Joker.

Meanwhile, in Kyle Manor, Salina Kyle is anxiously waiting at home, periodically turning on the News, as is Alfred, back in Wayne Manor, to hear if there have been any developments in the kidnapping. For the tenth time, she switches on the TV:

- It is now four hours, since Gotham billionaire, Bruce Wayne was attacked, and bundled into a van, outside the Headquarters of Wayne Enterprises. There have been no further developments in the kidnapping.

She switches it off again.

Back in his lair, Napier is telling Bruce a few jokes !

- You'll like this one. ... It'll really knock you dead !

The irony of the comment is not exactly lost on Bruce.

- A panda bear goes into a bar. He says to the bartender, 'give me a hotdog'... Well, the bartender gives him the hotdog. The Panda is kinda hungry, you know, and he absolutely wolfs it down. ... Then he reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a gun. The bar quickly empties, as he points the gun at the ceiling, and fires it in the air. Then he heads out the door. ... Well, the bartender doesn't quite know what to make of this, so he rushes out after the bear, and asks him what the hell all that was about. The Bear replies, I'm a Giant Panda for God's sake, look me up in the Dictionary. ... So he goes back inside, ... goes to the .. bar library, ... and opens a dictionary, whereupon he reads: .. Giant Panda: large bear-like mammal, native to China, eats shoots and leaves. ... Heh, heh, heh. Eats, shoots and leaves. Get it ? ... I love performing to a captive audience !

- (Bruce) Great delivery, very professional.

- Why, thanks !

Just then, an alarm sounds in the building !

- ( Napier ) What the hell ! ... ( Then smiling.) Ah, ...it's Batman.

Bruce just looks rather bemused.

He heads out the door, leaving Bruce still bound.

- ( To one of his guards. ) What is happening. Where is he ? Where's Batman ? What is he doing ?

- We don't know, Boss. ... Nobody has seen him anywhere. ... It's like he's a ghost, or somethin' !

He heads along a security corridor. Suddenly, the lights go out, and two lock-down doors close on him, one in front, and one behind !

- Now what's happening ?

He starts to bang on one of the doors.

Meanwhile, the door to the room, where Bruce has been sitting, opens. ... It is Harvey Dent !

- ( Dent ) Quick, Bruce, there isn't much time !

He removes Bruce's ropes.

- ( Bruce ) What are you doing ? .. I don't understand.

- This is a breakout ! Quick, come with me. ... Oh yes, you had better put this on.

Dent produces a gas mask ! Bruce puts it on. Dent produces his own, and puts it on. He guides Bruce through a variety of corridors, and up some flights of stairs, passing a series of guards, who have been rendered unconscious. Emerging on the roof, Dent explains to Bruce:

- Chloroform gas.

He smashes glass panels in a window on the roof of the building.

- What are you doing, Harvey ?

Basically, the building has been assaulted by Batman and his chloroform bats. ... To my shame, I was planning on framing him for a few crimes I was going to commit before I was arrested. I was going to do all this, to make it look as though he did it. ... There's a fire escape on the far side of the building. Take it, and you should be well clear of the Joker in ten minutes.

- But, what about you, Harvey ?

- I have to stay here. All I ask is two things.

- What do you want me to do ?

- Wait for two hours, before going to the police, and the second, spray this, three feet in front of my face. ... It's chloroform. Do it on the staircase, and control my fall. I've got to make it look like Batman did this to me as I was chasing him back onto the roof. ... Good luck !

Bruce does as he says, and makes his escape.

After ninety minutes, everyone in the building, who has been chloroformed, begins to wake up. The Joker is released from his temporary prison, and an emergency evacuation is effected to a secondary location.

- ( Napier to Dent, furious.) How did he do it, Dent ?

- He did what I would have done, Boss. He had given Wayne a secret transmitter in the event of this happening to him, and he launched his assault early, using our very security system against us. He literally pulled the plug in the building. We lost all power, and he released his robotic bats to disable our men. One of them disabled me.

- What about the security cameras ?

- Disabled.

- He's going to pay, Dent. Batman is going to pay !

By the time the Police arrive, they are long gone.

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce is in conversation with Lucius and Alfred:

- I was very lucky.

- One is grateful to the Almighty that you are alive, Sir.

- But not well, Alfred.

- ( Rather sullen. ) Mo, Master Bruce.

- ( Lucius ) You can't have everything, Mr. Wayne.

- You know, that's true, Lucius.

- I'm just glad, that I didn't have to hold that Board Meeting.

- Have you any idea, who this 'Joker' might be, Master Briuce ?

- No, .. but I do know he has been infected by the same pathogen, .. and I rather suspect that, in the past, he might have been some kind of comedian.

- ( Lucius ) What makes you say that ?

- Let's just say he is very proficient at telling jokes. ( Feeling his aching back. ) Some were even rather good.

- ( Alfred ) Apologies, Master Bruce. .. There is someone at the gate. ( He leaves the room. )

- Lucius, there is a little matter I wish to discuss with you concerning young Dick Grayson.

- Ah yes, the young Boy Wonder. ... What do you have in mind ?

- I want you to promote him.

- You want me to promote a part-time school kid, working one day a week ? What do you want me to make him, a Director ?

- Yes.

- Excuse me, Mr. Wayne. Either my ears are deceiving me, or the undoubted hardships you experienced this afternoon have rather scrambled your brain. ... Did I hear you correctly, Mr. Wayne ?

- Yes, you did, Lucius. ... Of course, not right away. ... The boy is way too young. ... But maybe a series of little promotions, ... extra responsibilities, a meteoric rise, when I'm gone, ... a directorship by the age of 21.

- Ah, ... I'm beginning to see what you have in mind.

Just then, Alfred appears, with the hint of a smile now on his face:

- ( Alfred ) A special delivery, Master Bruce. ... For you, Master Bruce. ... In a small refrigerated container, Master Bruce. There was also this note. ( He hands it to Bruce. )

- It's from Pamela.

- ( Alfred ) One thought it rather might be.

- It's the serum !

- One thought it rather might be.

Bruce reads the note quietly to himself:

- Dear Bruce, please find enclosed the serum you commissioned. Apologies it is a little late, but I took the liberty to try it out on some rats, first. I infected with the poison first. It worked, and the effects were almost immediate ! I enclose enough vaccine for 1000 doses, and the formula for producing enough to effect a world-wide cure.

Courtesy of the world of plants !

I really miss you, Bruce,

Pam.


	7. Ch 57 Love's Labors

Love's Labors

by Brian Mark

That evening, ... upon reading the note that accompanied the serum, Bruce simply says to Alfred:

- Well, ... there's no time like the present !

- One was just on one's way to acquire a syringe, as you speak, Master Bruce.

- A syringe ?

- Why, yes, Master Bruce. ... ( Leaving the room. ) The serum must be administered intravenously. ..

- Ah.

- ( Lucius ) Oh, come now. Surely, the Caped Crusader, the scourge of Gotham's criminal fraternity, isn't scared of needles ?

- ( Bruce, a little reticent. ) Of course, not

- Why, Mr. Wayne, you have scaled tall burning buildings, leaped onto helicopters in mid-air. .. You have even been shot, If you don't get this treatment, you are going to die, ... and you're afraid of a needle ?

- I'm also afraid of enclosed spaces.

- You've got to be kidding me, right ?

- No, I'm perfectly serious.

- Well, how on earth did you manage to drive the Tumbler, Mr. Wayne ?

- Ah. ... With great difficulty, Mr. Fox. ... But I've got to admit, ... the big kid in me quickly took over, and I just drove the thing !

Alfred returns with some syringes. Bruce looks a little apprehensive.

- ( Bruce ) I didn't know we had syringes in the Manor, Alfred ?

- Ah, Wayne Manor is a place of many secrets, Master Bruce. ... Now, ... may one have the Master's arm ? ... Perhaps, if Sir was to look the other way.

Bruce thinks this a perfectly good idea, as Alfred loads a syringe with the serum:

- ( Alfred ) One took the liberty of reading Miss Eisley's instructions concerning dosage, during one's absence, Master Bruce.

- You've never given me an injection before, Alfred. Are you sure you know how ?

He holds the loaded syringe up to the light, and expels a little fluid there from !

- ( A little irritated. ) One was designated medic in the course of one's duties as a squad member in the Regiment, if you remember, Sir.

- Ah, of course, Alfred, the Regiment. .. You were the medic. .. I forgot. ... Forgive me.

He administers the injection, a little more forcefully than he would normally !

- Ow ! ...That really hurt !

- You are duly forgiven, Master Bruce !

Lucius just giggles, ... the only way he knows how.

Across the city, Salina Kyle is pacing the floor in her bedroom, contemplating what she should do next. She has heard the news about Bruce. She is worried about him. How will this ordeal have affected him ? Should she

phone ? ... If so, what should she say ? .. ' Hello. Bruce, I'm Kitty, Salina. You were going to meet ME, today, when you were kidnapped. Are you okay ? ' ... She thinks better of it, and, in a state of utter paralysis, she decides to sleep on it !

The next morning, in Wayne Manor:

- ( Alfred, pulling the curtains in Bruce's master bedroom. ) Good day, Sir... And how is Master Bruce feeling this morning ?

Bruce begins to wake up, looks at the time on his alarm clock, groans, then replies:

- Actually, ... I don't feel that bad at all, Alfred. I know I have felt a whole lot worse. ... It is truly remarkable. ... I really do think I feel a whole lot better. ... Perhaps the serum's effects ARE pretty immediate, like Pamela said.

Alfred, disguising his feelings as usual, is mightily relieved:

- Would the Master like his breakfast in bed, this morning ?

- You know, Alfred, I rather think I would. ... Two eggs, hard-boiled, ... the way I like them, Toast, two slices, I think, ... And maybe a little bacon. ( As Alfred exits the room. ) ... And coffee, Alfred. ... Bring me a pot of coffee, ... my favorite. ... I think I'll take it black.

- ( A little irritated. ) Will that be all, Sir ?

- I think so, Alfred. ... I think so. ... Oh, Alfred ?

- Yes, Master Bruce ?

- Maybe the morning newspaper.

- But, of course, Master Bruce.

As Alfred closes the door behind him, he smiles to himself, now realizing that Bruce is returning back to his old self again !

Later that morning, after breakfast,

- You have a visitor, Sir.

It is Salina Kyle.

- ( Bruce ) Salina. .. This is a surprise.

- Hello Bruce. How are you ? I was so worried.

- Yeah, so was I. I'm feeling okay, thanks, but, forgive me, Salina, why this concern, all of a sudden ? You have always shown me only resentment in the past.

- I know, but that was before I knew you saved my inheritance, and you were taking such a personal interest in the safari park.

- How did you find out about all that ?

- A woman has her ways.

- Right. ... How's the work progressing ?

- It's absolutely fantastic, Bruce. Many of the cold weather animals are already in situ, and some of my cats can move into their heated quarters next week ! Thank you, Bruce, thank you !

- It was nothing. ... Life has dealt us similar hands, with the loss of our parents, and I know how much the Park your father created meant to you. Anyway, I really admire your love for animals, like Doodles here. ( Looking for his treasured Labradoodle dog. ) Doodles, Doodles, where are you , boy ?

Doodles comes out from behind one of the chairs.

- Ah, there you are ! Good boy ! ... Thata boy !

- ( Suddenly overwhelmed.) Oh, Bruce. It's no good. I've just got to tell you !

- Tell me what?

- I'm Kitty !

- Excuse me ? What are you talking about, Salina ?

- The girl you've been talking to on the Internet, Bruce, ... Kitty .. and Dwayne Brood ? .. You were on your way to meet ME yesterday. ... We've been dating !

- ( Becoming a little perplexed. ) Hold on. ... Hold on. ... I'm not quite sure I understand. ... You're Kitty ?

- Yes !... and you're Dwayne Brood !

- O .. my ... God ! ... But how come you know who I AM ?

- ( Doodles comes over to her, leaps up, and gives her a lick ! ) Hello there, boy. Good boy, Doodles, good boy! You wrote, that you had a Labradoodle, that you had only just got him. ... Well, I called to see you soon after that. You were away, but I met Doodles, ... and your Aunt told me you had just got him, so I simply put two and two together and ...

- Got four.

- Yeah.

- Wow, Salina. ( He puts his hands on the back of his head. ) ... I never thought I knew the girl who Kitty was, already. ( Let alone that she was Catwoman, and that he had actually crossed swords with her ! ). ... I don't quite know what to say.

- I understand, Bruce. You need time to think about things. ... Just remember, 'Dwayne'. I am still the same person you were writing to, and so are you, ... unless we were both pretending to be people we are not.

- Well, we did both deny that we had our money.

- ( Both together.) Because we wanted to be judged as the people we were, and not by what we owned.

- ( Salina ) But you pretended to be involved in the field of Law Enforcement ! Why was that, Bruce ?

- Ah, ... it was the first thing that came into my head. ... I couldn't very well say I owned a multi-billion dollar business.

- I guess not.

- ( Both together. ) Other than that we were perfectly honest with each other, right ?

Both laugh.

- ( Both ) Right.

To say that Bruce is confused would be an understatement ! He has feelings for two women, He has 'known' Salina much longer than Pamela, but he owes his life to Pamela, as long as the serum continues to prove effective, that is. He knows the sort of things Salina is capable of, the things she did to her victims as Catwoman. She also hates Batman, but then again, so does Pamela ! Best to buy some time, and call a 'time-out' !

- Look, Salina. I'm sorry to have to say this, but I really am going to need more time to think about this. I'm really not too sure. ...

- You have real doubts, don't you ?

- No, Salina, no. It's not that.

- When you helped me so much with the Park, I thought you really cared about, Salina, not just Kitty.

- But I do, I do !

- You don't think you could fall in love with me. You're in love with that Eisley girl !

- No, it's not that !

- Okay, .. I understand. .. I had to try. .. I was really worried about you, Bruce. Maybe I should never have

bothered !

She goes to leave.

- Salina ! ... At least, .. ( She closes the front door behind her. ) .. let Alfred see you out.

Enter Alfred, tray in hand:

- Oh, ..has the lady Salina gone, Master Bruce ?

- Yes, Alfred. She has gone.


	8. Ch58: Futures

Futures

The morning after the night before, Bruce, Lucius and Alfred are involved in a video conversation over breakfast !

- I am, of course, delighted to learn that you are feeling better, Mr. Wayne, and that the serum Miss Eisley developed is proving so promising.

Meanwhile, Alfred is busy serving Bruce his breakfast !

- ( Bruce ) Thank you, Lucius. ... Yes, I can honestly say things are looking a whole lot brighter for Bruce Wayne and Batman. All we need is our health and strength, and the world will be our oyster !

- Any thoughts on how you plan on getting the serum and the formula to the Gotham General ? Our Joker friend, of course, is going to be watching us like a hawk, waiting for the right opportunity to relieve us of such a precious commodity.

- I've already made plans in that regard, Lucius. I'm going to suggest to the Commissioner that Batman be the one to deliver it.

- Ah, a wise choice, of course.

- Did you do anything more about Dick ?

- Of course, Mr. Wayne. Only this morning, I have mailed the boy a letter, appointing him as Supervisory Attendant of All Student Staff in Wayne Enterprises. Some of us have already begun our daily toil, Mr. Wayne.

Alfred coughs a little, somewhat out of a sense of frustration, given that his not insubstantial daily toil began even earlier than Lucius's ! )

- ( Lucius, smiling a little.) Apologies, Alfred. That last remark was not at all addressed to your good self.

- ( Alfred ) Apology accepted, Mr. Fox.

- But we don't have such a position in Wayne Enterprises.

- We do now, Mr. Wayne. We do now.

- ( Smiling ) Okay. ... Very good, Lucius, very good. And so the meteoric rise of Richard Grayson begins !

- If he wants such a career, of course. The boy has to want it for himself.

- You're right, Lucius. That goes without saying. ... It's just that the boy is determined to follow in my footsteps. I reckon, once he learns that Batman is Bruce Wayne, and that his team consists of you and Alfred, it would only be natural for him to want to be part of the Business, and part of the Manor.

- And have you any idea, at this present time, just when exactly he will come upon this all-important information ?

- I don't know, Lucius. ... What I do know, though, is that it's becoming harder and harder to relate with the boy solely as Batman. He needs to know who I really am, but I am aware that we might be, to some degree, engaging in a form of nepotism. It all does tend to run counter to our philosophy that you have to earn positions of responsibility.

- He's a very good worker, Mr. Wayne. ... He does display a great degree of promise.

- I'm glad. ... It comes as no surprise, ... and the position is a good one. ... Dick is a boy, who has become increasingly isolated from his peers. ... He will interact well with fellow students, teenagers like himself. ... Hopefully he'll make more friends, ... come out of his shell.

- ( Alfred ) Forgive one for interrupting, Master Bruce, but is one right to understand that young Master Grayson might come to live here in the Manor ?

- No, not live, exactly !

- What then, Master Bruce ?

- I hadn't in any way really considered it, ... but, thinking on my feet, as it were, .. now you come to mention it, I could invite him to come and catalogue the Manor Library, as an extra job.

- Ahem, Master Bruce, ... may one remind you, Sir, that that was one of the very first tasks that one undertook, when one first came here to work in one's present capacity. That catalogue is regularly and meticulously kept up-to-date. The Library requires no cataloguing, whatsoever.

- I know that, ... and YOU know that, ... but Dick won't know that. ... Anyway, Alfred, I am already all too aware that most of the books in the Library are yours, in any case !

- ( Lucius ) Pardon me for interrupting, Mr. Wayne, but we find ourselves faced with great difficulties, concerning the threat posed by our friend. ... How do we protect our staff, our Business, ourselves for that matter ?

- By making the security of the Towers and the Manor our top priority, Lucius. ... We're not going to go out looking for our adversary. ... The guy's going to be really frustrated that I got away. ... He's bound to come after us soon. There is no point in going out to protect potential victims, when they are, in all probability, likely to be us, anyway.

- True, Mr. Wayne, very true. ...

Meanwhile, across Gotham, in Kyle Manor, Salina is having a deep heart-to-heart conversation with her cat !

- It was terrible, Cleopatra. ... It's obvious he's in love with the Plant Queen ! Why else would he have hesitated, when I asked him if we could date for real ? ... ( No answer ! ) ... Well, ... if I can't have Bruce, maybe that lovely hunk of a guy, Batman might be interested. ... Yes, ... now I come to think of it, ... if I could get Batman's attention, maybe as a vigilante against this gangster guy everyone's talking about, .. maybe then there might develop something really interesting between us, .. unless, of course, ( Starting to laugh. ) I've already dated HIM on the Internet ! ( Still no answer ! ) ... Maybe it's time for Catwoman to crack her whip again !

The News comes on TV:

In an official news release, the Gotham PD have announced that Bruce Wayne was, in fact, rescued by Batman, in a daring and audacious attempt to secure the billionaire's release. And we now know the identity of the kidnapper. He calls himself, 'The Joker', the man widely believed, by so many, to be the one responsible for the most dangerous aspects of the crime wave now engulfing the city. ...

- Ah, ..now that IS interesting. ... The Joker, ay ?

Her Butler, Lazlo enters with her breakfast on a tray:

- Vood Mistress Salina reqvire tea or coffee, sis morning ?

- Coffee please, Lazlo, and Lazlo ? ..

- Yes, Mistress Salina.

- Maybe, you could get my cats and one of the suits ready for later on.

- Yes, Mistress Salina. ... Vill you also reqvire MY services, later ?

- You know, Lazlo, .. it has been a while since we last worked together. ... Yes, I reckon I will. ... These new guys on the block are really tough customers, and, if there's one thing about you, it's that you're a tough customer, too !

Back at the video conference:

- ( Lucius ) I was listening to the News just then, Mr. Wayne, and they said that it was Batman, who helped you escape.

- Yes, it was something that Dent asked me to say, before I left him. It was important, that the Joker and his men hear the same story, that he told them about Batman. Actually, the 'Daring and audacious rescue of a Gotham citizen from under the nose of the city's most dangerous criminal', all that is really good PR for Batman ! It sure as hell will frighten Gotham's criminal elements !

- ( Lucius ) Look, I can only imagine how difficult it must be for you to talk about Harvey Dent, given the unfortunate past history you share, but have you had time to digest where he might stand, given that he helped you escape ? ... Do you think that he might be about to change sides ?

- ( Alfred ) One must confess, that that was a question, that one also had in mind.

- ( Bruce ) I don't know. ... I just don't know. I have tried to put myself in his shoes. Believe me, that isn't at all easy. ... I know, he really regrets seeing Gotham falling apart like this. ... When HE was in control, the gangster world was out of sight. There were no real threats to the security of the vast majority of its citizens. HIS particular brand of gangsterism actually guaranteed peace and well-being on the streets. The Joker's brand is totally the opposite. I know Dent has little time for him. I reckon he rather despises him.

- ( Lucius ) Well, why then stay with a mad man ?

- Dent still has enemies, Some want him dead, some alive. Some of the enemies he made amongst the criminal fraternity, while he was Assistant Commissioner, have already tried to kill him. In so doing, they have killed some of his very good friends. Then there are his enemies in the State Justice System. They want to put him back behind bars. There can, after all, be no amnesty for someone who has escaped from jail, and is a self-confessed murderer. Incidentally, he inadvertently made me potentially the chief witness against him, when he told me what he did to my parents, when he made his great confession. Come to think of it, he might come round to wanting to kill me himself, given the right set of circumstances. No, the future for 'Dear Uncle Harvey' is really complicated, and, for the time being at least, is likely to remain a dark one.

- ( Alfred ) My word, Master Bruce, spoken like a true Intelligence Analyst, and a good one at that ! ... Oh, by the way, a postcard has just arrived, Sir, from Miss Cooper. ... ( Passing it to Bruce.) Perhaps you might like to read it, Master Bruce.

Bruce reads it aloud:

- Having a wonderful time with Ivy Copplepot. Wish you were here. Sorry I haven't used that smart phone you gave me. I haven't figured out how to use it yet. It might be smart, but your Aunt isn't !

Lots of love, Aunt Harriot.

He sets it down on the table.

- ( Lucius ) I've often felt that about smart phones. ... Any further thoughts on how we might discover this Joker's true identity ?

- ( Alfred ) Again, ... another question one had in mind.

- ( Bruce ) Well, ... all being well, and the serum being sufficiently effective against the Norris pathogen to warrant mass distribution, we try to access Gotham's medical records, acquire a list of all receiving treatment, and cross-reference with the list of all known Comedians in the Country, failed and successful. The trouble is, of course, being able to acquire sensitive information about hospital patients. It is, after all, unethical. There is no way any Doctor or Medical Administrator would be prepared to divulge that information, even to the Commissioner of Police.

- ( Lucius ) Ah. ( Smiling a little. )

- What is it Lucius ?

- Come to think of it, there might just be a way. ... Recently, I came upon the majority shareholding of a rather successful Computer Manufacturing company.

- Yes, Lucius, so I heard. I was meaning to ask you all about that, before I was so rudely kidnapped ! ... Something about Oswald Cobblepot's Company, wasn't it ?

- Indeed.

- As I understand it, you did much more than 'come upon it', you bought those shares for $250 million ! Where on earth did you get that amount of money ? I know that you sold all your shares in Wayne Enterprises to a mystery buyer for $150 million. Where did you get the rest ? What did you do Lucius, rob a bank ?

- No, Mr. Wayne. I simply followed the wise advice, that your activities in the Harrison Futures Account, on behalf of Miss Kyle, afforded me, and invested substantial savings of my own, accordingly.

- And, this mystery buyer. ... How can we be sure that it wasn't someone working for the Joker ?

- Because it was Oswald Cobblepot I sold them too ! ( He giggles. ) ... It was a straight swap ! ! !

- You mean, that a known felon is now a major shareholder in Wayne Enterprises ?

- Only for the foreseeable future Mr. Wayne, just until Mr. Cobblepot can redeem his Company. ... You see, our Joker friend was trying to extort HIS Company from under him, too.

- How do you know Oswald Cobblepot ?

- Oh, it's a long story. ... Let's just say, that we knew each other in our College days, and leave it at that. ... Anyway, Mr. Wayne, ... the fact is, that I now have access to all Gotham General's medical files, not that I have any intention of actually accessing them all.

- ( Alfred ) Really, Mr. Fox ? .. And how did you manage to acquire such access ?

- Because Mr. Cobblepot, having been bitten once before by charlatans taking his company away, included a few hidden surprises in the overall business packages he arranged with his customers, many of whom are now working with this 'Joker'.

- ( Bruce ) My God ! ... And let me guess. One happens to be a sophisticated spy ware mechanism secreted in all his computers.

- Actually, it is hidden in the very anti-spy-ware program installed in ALL his computers !

- ( Alfred ) My word. ... How absolutely ingenious, Mr. Fox.

- ( Lucius ) Isn't it Alfred ? ... So, basically, all we have to do is wait for our friend to register for treatment, and wait for a match. ... We don't need to know the identities of anyone else receiving such treatment, only our man. All the information will be fed directly into 'Q'. It will be HIS secret.

- ( Bruce ) Brilliant, Lucius, brilliant. The logistical and ethical problems concerning our task reconciled in one !

- ( Alfred ) Indeed, Master Bruce, .. indeed.

Just then, there is a ring at the Manor Gate. Alfred exits the room. A little later he returns to announce:

- ( A little unsettled.) Mrs. Victoria Bross, Sir.

And in she comes !

- Miss, actually, Alfred. I'm not currently married, .. remember ?

- Quite, Miss Bross. ... I ... I mean, one remembers now. ... One's apologies.

- Hello, Bruce.

- Hello Victoria, how are you ?

- ( Noticing Lucius on-screen.) Oh, is that the lovely Mr. Fox ?

- ( Lucius ) It is indeed, Miss Bross. ( Hastily) I will bid you all a very good morning.

- Oh, you don't have to go on my account, Lucius !

- ( Bruce ) Bye Lucius. ( Switches off the screen. ... Okay, Victoria, what can I do for you ?

- You couldn't put me up here for a while, could you ?

Alfred looks decidedly alarmed !

- ( Victoria, noticing the postcard on the table.) Oh, how absolutely beautiful, ... from your Aunt. ...

- My Great Aunt.

- Lovetravel World Cruises, funny, but Warner wanted ME to go on a cruise, just like that one. ... Which is why I am here. You see, Warner thinks my life might be in danger, and that I should live somewhere else for a while. I've just BEEN on holiday, so I thought, maybe, ( Tentatively ) I could .. stay .. here .. with .. you, for a while.

- Look, Victoria, you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want ( Alfred looks decidedly

worried ! ), but OUR lives are in danger, too. You might have missed it, when you were on holiday, but I was kidnapped by the same guy, who is behind all this.

- No ! I never heard. Are you alright ?

- A little shaken, but I'm getting over it. .. So, you see, .. it doesn't exactly make sense for you to stay here.

- I'm prepared to take my chances, ... especially, when Alfred is around to look after me. ... After all, didn't I read that he used to be your bodyguard ?

- ( Bruce, feeling increasingly concerned.) I don't know, Victoria. ... We do live the most unconventional sort of lives here at the Manor. ... I don't really think that you will feel all that comfortable here.

- Oh, come now, Bruce. ... There is plenty of room here in the Manor. ... ( Looking in Alfred's direction, and sounding just a little more than mildly seductive ! ) There are plenty of rooms, .. for a woman of my age .. to feel comfortable.

- Shall I carry the lady's things upstairs, Master Bruce ?

- ( Bruce, smiling.) It looks as if we have no option, Alfred.

A little later, Bruce is in his study, and phones James Gordon:

- Hello Commissioner, Bruce Wayne here.

- Ah, Mr. Wayne, what can I do for you ?

- Well, actually, I have some very good news.

- Really, what sort of good news ?

- A project commissioned by my Acting C.E.O. has produced an antidote for the deadly poison Dr. Norris used in Gotham.

- Why, that's wonderful, Mr. Wayne. Indeed, some of my very best friends are seriously ill with that condition. ... How can I help ?

- I have reason to believe that the Joker also suffers from that condition, and even wants to profit from the sale of the antidote, if he can get his hands on it. Could you contact Batman, and ask him to transport it to Gotham General ? I have every reason to believe it could be hijacked on the way.

- By all means, Mr. Wayne. ... It sounds like a very good idea. ... I'll get onto it right away.

- Thank you, Commissioner.

- No. Thank you, Mr. Wayne. The city offers you a profound sense of gratitude. ... I only hope the treatment proves successful.

- As do I, Commissioner. As do I.

Moments later, Bruce receives the call on Batman's mobile hotline ! ... James Gordon makes the aforementioned request, which Batman duly accepts:

- ( Gordon ) Thank you, Batman. I knew that I could count on your support. ... Congratulations, by the way, on the way that you rescued Bruce Wayne like that. It was nothing short of miraculous !

- No, Commissioner. ( Knowing the truth of course ! ) It was nothing.

- Oh, come now. .. Honestly, Batman, your modesty is one of the many things I admire about you. ... But there IS a matter I wished to discuss with you. I am afraid I neglected to inform you, that I felt compelled to accept the offer Mr. Ghul made to me, concerning the deployment of his special force, to combat the unrest in the City. They are likely to be around for quite some time. I hope you didn't mind.

- That's quite alright, Commissioner. I witnessed them in action some nights ago. They are, of course, most effective. Sometimes desperate times require desperate measures.

- I quite agree, though it causes me the deepest disquiet to use such unconventional methods on the streets of an American city. ... But there's more, Batman. I have received confirmation from Mr. Ghul, that Kensington Payne IS our man in Washington.

- Confirmation indeed. ... If there is one thing about Gotham's latest guardian, it's that his information is impeccable. ... Well, now we know the identity of THE major player behind all our problems, not to mention the Country's. ... And yet, still another major problem to solve.

- I'm afraid so, Batman. I'm afraid so. ... It just seems that there are no end of problems to solve. .. Why, only last night, my officers were called to the luxury suite of a man, who swears he was seriously assaulted by a beautiful young woman, who suddenly changed into some kind of a plant creature, calling herself Poison Ivy. She proceeded to cause him significant pain and embarrassment. ... Come to think of it, Mr. Bruce Wayne had a rather similar encounter some weeks ago. ... I just don't know what to make of such cases.

- You forget, Commissioner. You are talking to Batman. That is very much my domain.

- Why, of course, Batman ( Laughing ) !

- Rest assured, Commissioner. I will investigate the matter.

- Then there's Oswald Cobblepot. ...

- Oh, Commissioner ? ... What about him ?

- I doubt if you'd remember him. ... He's more a villain of yesteryear, .. but he has recently disappeared underground, .. quite literally, leaving no trace. ... All I know, from my ears ON THE GROUND, is that the Penguin might be up to his old tricks again.

- ( Bruce to himself. ) Good grief. That's all I need.

- I was the cop who finally put an end to his tricks all those years ago, even though I say it myself. ... Just when you think things couldn't get any worse.

- Is that all Commissioner ?

- Oh, apologies Batman. ... I'm sure you have plenty of things to think about. I will bid you good morning and good luck.

- Likewise, Commissioner Gordon.

Meanwhile, at his home, Ra's Al Ghul is deep in thought, while entertaining Yang Sun Yu, his second-in-command:

- (Thinking to himself.) That was the most impressive raid on our enemy's secret headquarters I could ever imagine. There is no doubt in my mind at all, now. I must have this man on my side. I have to be the one behind Batman, not this Alfred Pennyworth. What an avenging angel he could be, if I could turn him to my point of view. He obviously doesn't believe in killing anyone. .. That is his great weakness. ... It will lead to his death one day. He wants to defeat evil, as I do, but the only way to defeat it for good is to eradicate it... The worst examples of humanity must be destroyed. The worst individuals must die. ... Yes, ... I can see a much different destiny for Batman. ... He has to embrace his TRUE destiny, the one I see time and time again in other worlds. ...

- ( He speaks to Yang.) Oh, by the way, I have another mission for you.

- And what might that be, Master Ghul ?

- I want you to kill Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler.


End file.
